Mi vida con VOCALOID: Balada rosa turquesa
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka son grandes amigas desde que se conocieron en el club de canto de su escuela, pero ahora que forman parte del grupo más popular de Japón tienen la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo juntas. Sin darse cuenta un sentimiento mas intenso se despierta poco a poco en ellas. ¿Acaso es amor? / Serie de drabbles / Spin off de "Mi vida con VOCALOID"
1. Truenos

_¡Saludos fans de la banda más famosa de Japón! Ambientado en la misma linea que "Mi vida con VOCALOID", les traigo la "Balada rosa turquesa", donde veremos como era la relación de Miku y Luka antes y después de volverse pareja. Sin más, espero le guste._

Truenos

Era nuestra tercera o cuarta noche en el departamento VOCALOID. Master por fin logró acomodar todos los muebles mientras que nosotros ensayábamos para nuestra primera presentación. No negare que aún estaba nerviosa por dormir en una casa ajena, aunque este es ahora mi hogar, pero estar lejos de mis padres y tíos era una experiencia aun aterradora.

Afuera llovía con fuerza, como de vez en cuando ocurre cada año; sin embargo, al vivir en un piso elevado es una experiencia aún más escalofriante porque te sientes más cerca de las nubes, lo único con que golpean las gotas de agua es con las ventanas de tu habitación y los rayos se aprecian más cercanos. Por lo mismo, yo no podía dormir. Estaba acostada en el centro de mi cama, con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, abrazaba el gatito de felpa que Luka me regaló cuando pasamos a segundo año de preparatoria.

Entonces el cielo se iluminó por un segundo, un destello azul inundó todo y el cielo retumbó con un espantoso trueno. Temblé asustada y abracé con más fuerza el pequeño muñeco de felpa. Es curioso, cuando lo estrujé en mis manos pude sentir que el aroma de Luka llegaba hasta mí, ese aroma a su cabello sedoso lavado con shampoo de jazmín.

De pronto escuché unos pasos que se alejaron de mi puerta. Me levanté de inmediato y me asomé al pasillo en silencio. Vi a Len arrastrando una almohada y llamar a la puerta de Master. De seguro se asustó con el rayo y ahora no podría dormir. Suspiré y cerré la puerta. Antes de volver a acostarme volví a escuchar pasos frente a mi habitación. Por mera curiosidad me asomé de nuevo y vi como Rin se había unido a su hermano. Ambos llamaban a Master con desesperación, golpeando cada vez con más fuerza. Al final Master les abrió, mirándolos con una cara de zombie recién resucitado y tambaleándose por el sueño.

—¡Master! —lloraron los Kagamine—. ¿Podemos dormir contigo? Traemos nuestras cosas, no importa si dormimos en el piso —le rogaron. Eso fue lindo, ellos aún son un par de niños. Bueno, yo solo me hacia la valiente; estaba asustada y por dentro pedía a gritos que alguien me abrazara. Pero para una chica de mi edad, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Cuando vi que entraron casi a la fuerza, cerré la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo a mi cama. Pero apenas estaba a medio camino cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Con tanto movimiento, el sueño se me había espantado, así que fui a abrir.

—¿Luka? —dije al verla frente a mí, con su pijama negro y cargando con el conejo de felpa que le regale en agradecimiento por el gato.

—Miku —tartamudeó—. ¿Puedo pasar?

¡Me quería morir por la ternura! Siempre vi a Luka como una chica madura y fuerte, sin miedo de nada. Y que se apareciera de pronto en mi puerta, con miedo por la intensa lluvia, solo me hacía querer abrazarla. Sin dudarlo, la deje entrar.

Estábamos las dos acostadas en mi cama, mirando el techo sin decirnos nada. Los muñecos aun nos acompañaban y Luka estaba sonrojada. Se giró hacia mí y tomo mi mano.

—Por nada del mundo le digas a nadie sobre esto, ¿entendido?

—Tranquila Luka —le dije sonriéndole—, nadie sabrá que Megurine Luka es en verdad una conejita asustadiza.

—¡Miku!

Se puso aún más roja y yo solo atine a abrazarla. Afuera, la lluvia y los rayos continuaron, pero ya no sentía más miedo. Sin darnos cuenta, en algún momento de la noche nos quedamos dormidas.


	2. Cosplay

Cosplay

Simplemente nadie puede saber dónde estoy y, mucho menos, que hago. Lo bueno de ser una _idol_ en formación es que aún tengo cierta libertad, misma que acabará en cuanto tenga mi primera presentación. Otra cosa a mi favor, es que nadie sabe quién soy, por eso me será más fácil pasar desapercibida entre toda esta gente. Y para asegurar que no quede rastro de mí persona en este evento llamado Comiket, he decidido venir con _cosplay_ de Chikane Himemiya, como lo he planeado desde hace un año. Por suerte, pude engañar a Master diciéndole que mi abuela estaba enferma y asistir al último día de la convención. Por suerte estaba muy ocupado regañando a Meiko por eso de las carreras clandestinas, así que tampoco me mandó con seguridad. Esto era perfecto.

¿Quién se imaginaria que aquella Chikane que apareció de pronto era en verdad Megurine Luka? Nadie. La peluca azul cubre a la perfección mi cabello rosa y el maquillaje deforma un poco mi rostro. Y a pesar de las constantes fotografías, estoy segura de que nadie me reconocerá en ningún lugar del mundo.

Es la primera vez que hago _cosplay_ y, tal vez, la última. Es algo divertido y se siente una gran satisfacción cuando te dicen que hiciste un gran trabajo o que luzco igual a la Chikane del anime. ¿Será similar cuando sea una _idol_? Por ahora, solo me interesa comprar nuevos _doujins_. Hay un par de autores que están haciendo un trabajo excelente con _Saint Seiya_ y una chica que tiene unos mangas yuri increíbles. Es una pena que ninguna editorial quiera publicarla aun.

Mi mochila ya está llena, no le cabe ni un libro más y pesa demasiado. Aun así, me detengo ante todo _kameko_ que me pide una fotografía. Escucho cumplidos, pero lo que más llama mi atención es aquella chica que viene con un _cosplay_ de Himeko Kurusugawa, ¡la pareja de mi personaje! Sin dudarlo, me acerco a ella y le llamo la atención. Cielos, de cerca se ve más bonita y su rostro tiene una dulzura natural.

—¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía? —le pregunto.

—¡Claro! Y una juntas —me respondió con una sonrisa. Su voz por un segundo me resultó muy familiar.

Pero aquí no hay secretos. Apenas fuimos vistas juntas y un mar de fotógrafos aficionados vino para inmortalizar el momento. Lo mágico de este mundo es que a veces no necesitas conocer a la persona con quien te vas a retratar, al personaje se apodera de ti y se coordinan. Por más de una hora las cámaras nos atacan, hasta que cada _kameko_ consigue un recuerdo de nuestros _cosplays_. Y al terminar con la lluvia de luces, ambas nos miramos y agradecemos por el momento de diversión; nos deseamos vernos de nuevo en la próxima Comiket y tomamos nuestro propio camino. Es una pena, no volveré a ver a esa chica tan linda.

Entro al baño. Estoy cansada de cargar con la pesada mochila y el sudor ha afectado mi maquillaje. Es hora de un pequeño retoque. Saco mi estuche, no tardare tanto. Comienzo aplicando un poco de polvo, levantando la peluca para no mancharla.

—¿Luka? —la puerta se abre y escucho esa voz.

Mi corazón da un salto. ¡¿Quién me ha reconocido?! Demonios, mi cabello real se alcanza a ver. Pero esa voz de nuevo que me es familiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Luka? —se acerca a mí "Himeko", la misma de hace rato. No alcanzo a decir nada, estoy sorprendida de que sepa quién soy—. Oh quita esa cara, ¡soy Miku! —y levanta un poco su peluca para que vea ese inconfundible cabello color aqua que me encanta.

—¿Miku? —tartamudeo—. Pero que… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues lo mismo que tú —me sonríe al mismo tiempo que muestra una mochila llena de _doujins_ —. No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.

—¡Y tampoco pensé eso de ti! —dijo señalando su cosplay.

—¿Te gusta? Gumi me ayudó a hacerlo —y se atrevió a modelarlo frente a mí.

—Luces muy bonita.

—¡Gracias! Y tú estás increíble, ¡preciosa! —siento como me ruborizo.

—Espera… entonces la chica con la que me tomé fotos hace rato… —ahora entiendo por qué su voz me era familiar.

—¡Sí! ¡Era yo! —y sin decirme nada, se arroja a abrazarme—. Que sorpresa; ahora estoy más feliz por esas fotografías.

Y yo también lo estoy. Como no te imaginas.

El día en la Comiket ha llegado a su fin. Emprendemos el regreso a casa juntas, aun usando pelucas para ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades. Este día fue mejor de lo que pensé, y resulta increíble que ninguna de las dos nos reconociéramos estando frente a frente. Si así de buenas somos disfrazándonos, quizá podamos evitar fans y paparazis en un futuro. El problema ahora es que debemos explicarle a Master por qué cargamos mochilas tan pesadas y por qué regresamos juntas a casa. Pero antes, llevare a Miku a comer.


	3. Nervios

Nervios

El día ha llegado, es el momento en que todas las horas de ensayos deben dar sus frutos. Tanto tiempo que pasamos preparando las coreografías, ejercitando la voz y memorizando canciones será finalmente recompensado con las ovaciones de esta noche. Es nuestro debut, el primer concierto que VOCALOID ofrece ¡y soy la encargada de abrirlo! Esto suena genial, estoy entusiasmada… ¡pero también me muero de miedo!

—¡Miku! —me llama Master al otro lado de la puerta—, será mejor que estes lista, tienes diez minutos.

—¡S-sí! —solo puedo decir eso—. ¡Da-dame un minuto!

—Bien, ya vuelvo. Recuerda que inicias con _Popipo_ y luego _Love is war_.

Escucho como se aleja. Escucho al público esperando por mí. Escucho mis pasos por todo el camerino. ¡Me muero de nervios! ¡Quiero salir corriendo de aquí! Camino en círculos por el camerino, creo que los zapatos para este concierto ya tienen un agujero y mi maquillaje está hecho un desastre.

No, parece que resiste el sudor. Ideal para este caso.

Quiero hablar con alguien, pero estoy sola. Ninguno de mis amigos está cerca, ni las maquillistas están para sacarles plática. Me siento frente al espejo. En verdad me veo bien.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Hatsune Miku! —las pantallas que llevo en mis mangas reaccionan a mi voz—. ¡Genial! Esto si funciona.

—¡Cinco minutos Miku! —me llama Master de nuevo.

El pánico vuelve. No quiero salir, tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo. Podría caerme en medio del escenario, equivocarme a media canción o que la coreografía me salga mal. El micrófono podría estallar, o las pantallas, ¡hasta podría ser que las luces exploten por una sobrecarga! O el peor de los casos, que no les guste mi voz, o toda yo. ¿Y si no soy de su agrado?

—Miku —escucho otra voz detrás de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—S-sí, pasa.

Luka entró a mi camerino, tan linda como siempre, pero con un excesivo maquillaje negro en sus ojos.

—Hasta que pude quitarme de encima a esa maquillista —se mira al espejo y suspira molesta. A ella no le gusta usar tanto maquillaje—. Me veo horrible.

—N-no es cierto. Solo un poco exagerada.

—En cambio a ti, te dejaron con tu belleza natural —me mira con una sonrisa—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¡S-sí! ¿O acaso me-me veo mal?

—Bueno, tartamudeas, tus piernas tiemblan como gelatina y no dejas de jugar con tus dedos —todo eso lo vio en mi aunque se estuviese limpiando el maquillaje—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Mucho… —le dijo mirando el suelo—. Temo no agradarles… que no les guste como canto o…

En este instante siento su abrazo. Fuerte y cálido. No es la primera vez que me abraza, pero nunca había sentido algo tan cálido y tierno, como si sus brazos me protegieran y alejaran todo temor de mí. Solo me dejo envolver por ella, acurrucándome en su pecho; mi corazón se acelera como nunca.

—Estoy segura que les vas a gustar —me dice. Sus ojos carecen de esa mascara negra; sin duda, luce más bonita así—. De seguro serás la más popular del grupo.

—Qué cosas dices —me rio inocente—. Tengo una dura competencia.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Me siento perdida en su mirar, no quiero retirar la vista de su rostro limpio, podría verlo por mucho tiempo más…

—¡Miku! ¡Vamos a escena! —me llama Master. ¡Llego la hora!

—¡Ya voy! —respondo segura de mi misma. Ahora sé que nada saldrá mal—. Gracia Luka, ¡ya no tengo miedo!

—Solo fue un abrazo —dice aun sonriendo. ¿Acaso la veo sonrojarse? —. ¡Vamos Negi-chan! ¡Tenemos que dar un concierto!

Abro la puerta de mi camerino. Lo primero que veo es a Master que me espera. Todo irá bien, sí, ¡sí! Prepárate mundo, ¡VOCALOID ataca!


	4. Videojuegos

Videojuegos

Ser la hechicera más poderosa y hábil de Neo Gaia no es tarea fácil. Tengo que lidiar con constantes invasiones de orcos, elfos oscuros, espectros, cazadores y magos negros que quieren aprisionarme y explotar mis talentos, o robarse los productos de mis arduos estudios de magia y constantes experimentos. Pero de no ser por eso, mi vida sería algo monótona y me la pasaría encerrada en mi casa con mis investigaciones mágicas. Eso podría volverme loca, como mi mago rival que vive en el continente sur.

Y para interrumpir mí merienda, escucho las trompetas que anuncian la llegada de los caballeros negros, un fastidioso clan que quiere reclutarme por la fuerza. ¿Por qué? En primer lugar para tener acceso a mis poderes y herramientas mágicas, en segundo lugar porque su líder, un tal Lord Lennox, tiene una obsesión conmigo que va más allá de lo que puedo aportar a su clan. Ya me he negado antes, pero si no entiende por las buenas, veamos si por las malas le llega el mensaje. ¡A la carga!

Me deslizo por las faldas de la montaña donde tengo mi hogar, el viento vibra en mis oídos y en un instante es acompañado por un mar de zumbidos, una intensa lluvia de flechas se dirige contra mí. Los arqueros de los caballeros negros buscan detenerme, pero son muy torpes como para herirme. Alzo mi báculo y conjuro un ataque de hielo, congelando al instante a mis enemigos. ¿Por qué me atacan solo con novatos?

He llegado al pie de la montaña, me veo rodeada de caballeros, paladines y un par de berserker. Una escuadra que me supera en atributos físicos, pero la ausencia de curanderos es una ventaja para mí. El primer movimiento es para mí, alzando el báculo les mando un hechizo de veneno a los paladines, su resistencia es escasa para compensar su dura defensa. Los caballeros vienen hacia mí, me atacan son sus lanzas y espadas, la velocidad de sus caballos debería ser un problema, pero aún son novatos que no tienen oportunidad. Evito la mayoría de sus estocadas con suma facilidad, contraatacándolos con hechizos de trueno y viento. Uno a uno caen derrotados, mis ataques son críticos para sus débiles defensas; apenas y me han herido cuando los débiles paladines intentan atacar junto a los berserker. Las chipas vuelan por todas partes, sus armas apenas me han rasguñado cuando ya veo a la mayoría de ellos en el suelo. Por eso siempre deben tener un curandero cerca.

Alzo los brazos victoriosa, aunque su asalto fue breve me sirvió como descanso de tanto trabajar. ¡Soy la mejor del mundo! No, un momento… ¡Que traición! Uno de los berserker sigue de pie y mi magia no le hace daño. ¿Qué pasa con él? Esa hacha… ¡Ah! Me ha golpeado de lleno en un costado, pero no sangro… solo me siento débil. Ya sé que objeto ese ese, maldición, es un arma creada para absorber magia. Ahora él tiene la ventaja; esa era su estrategia, agotar mi magia poco a poco para dejarme sin nada con un par de golpes. ¡Ah! Estoy agotada, puedo sentir su alegría de verme casi derrotada. Si me vuelve a golpear, me veré obligada a ser parte de su clan. ¡No! ¡Me niego a eso!

Está frente a mí, va a darme el último golpe y no tengo escapatoria. Maldición…

—¡Luka! —escucho de pronto.

Un peleador más aparece, no, es una chica de coletas color turquesa, una ladrona que ha detenido a mi agresor con su cuchillo. Sus golpes son rápidos y precisos, apenas y puedo ver la hoja de su fina arma cortando los brazos y piernas del berserker, que ataca sin atinar ni un solo golpe. Eso es asombroso, ¡le ha robado dinero mientras pelean! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me ayuda?

La pelea llega a su fin. Los caballeros negros han sido derrotados y se retiran con las pocas fuerzas que les quedan. Entre dos arqueros se llevan al berserker que no solo perdió su dignidad, sino también dinero y su hacha. Al fin puedo levantarme y agradecer a mi salvadora.

—Gracias… llegaste a tiempo —me tengo que tragar mi orgullo, aunque esto bien podría quedar entre nosotras dos.

—Apenas lo logré —se da la vuelta. Lleva la cara cubierta con una mascada que solo deja visibles sus ojos—. Luka… ¡te dije que me esperaras!

Vuelvo a la realidad. En la pantalla de mi laptop permanecen nuestros avatares, una hechicera y una ladrona, estáticos en medio de un paraje montañoso. Miku está en mi puerta, "molesta".

—Perdona —le digo rascado sutilmente mi nuca—, ¡sabes que soy adicta a Fantasy Story! No pude esperar más.

Me mira recelosa, pero sé muy bien que no está enojada de verdad.

—Bien… —suspira—. ¿Y te gustó mi nuevo avatar? Tardé mucho en hacerlo, pero creo que al fin quedó bien.

—¡Claro! Nada mal para ser una principiante apenas —le digo entre risas, sabía que no estaba molesta. Pero nuestras risas son interrumpidas por unos tambores. ¡Ahora viene el clan de los espectros del pantano!—. Demonios, vienen a atacarme de nuevo… ¡rápido! Aún estoy débil y necesito que me cubras.

—¡A la orden capitana Tako-chan! —respondió como un soldado entrenado y salió corriendo a su habitación… un momento, ¡¿cómo me llamó?!


	5. ¿Celos?

¿Celos?

Hoy soy una Cenicienta homicida. Tengo el deber de asesinar el príncipe Kaito, el tiránico gobernante del país. Aunque no estoy segura de eso último, al menos en mi región siempre ha sido amable. ¡Ah! Es difícil entrar en personaje cuando el autor no se explica del todo. ¿Por qué me mandan a matar al príncipe? Se supone que el compositor se imaginó a Kaito con todo y el vestuario, ¿cómo puedes querer matar a un personaje tan lindo? Kaito es todo un galán y vestido como un príncipe de cuento de hadas es… es… ¡No sé cómo describirlo! Basta decir que se roba los suspiros de todas las chicas en el edificio, incluyéndome.

—¿El vestido te quedó bien Miku? —pregunta Gumi tras la puerta de mi camerino. Ella ayudó a confeccionarlo.

—A la perfección —abro la puerta—. ¡Es un vestido hermoso! Me siento como una princesa de cuentos.

—Me alegra, eso es lo que queríamos lograr. Acostúmbrate al vestido mientras terminamos de arreglar a Kaito.

Y se va con su rostro alegre y tatareando _Cendrillon_ , la canción cuyo video vamos a grabar hoy. Estoy emocionada, es el primer video que hago de un dueto ¡y es de una canción que me gusta mucho! ¡Oh! Tengo que ir con Luka para que vea este vestido.

Camino tan rápido como me es posible, pues el vestido no se presta para moverme con mucha libertad y los tacones que uso mucho menos. Creo que me hace falta acostumbrarme a usar tacones, antes de formar VOCALOID nunca usé zapatos de tacón más que en una obra de la escuela… y mi papel era muy breve. Pero ahora es más frecuente que use ese tipo de zapatos y terminó cayéndome a cada rato y con un dolor horrible en los pies.

—¡Luka! —le grito apenas distingo su cabello rosado. Está leyendo una carpeta, de seguro es una nueva canción—, ¡oye Luka! Mira esto, el vestido para _Cendrillon_.

—Oh… —exclama. ¿Solo puede decir eso? "Oh…" ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! ¿Está enojada conmigo? ¡¿Qué hice?!

—Esto… ¿Qué te parece? —tartamudeó. Su voz está más seria de lo normal y su mirada parece molesta. Me preocupa, no entiendo, ¡su silencio es horrible!

—Luces hermosa —dice por fin. ¡Pasó como un minuto y solo dice eso!

—Luka, ¿qué te pasa? —en verdad me preocupa, ¿se sentirá enferma? —. ¿Estas enojada o te sientes mal?

De nuevo guarda silencio. Sus ojos me recorren de pies a cabeza con gran atención, parece que al fin se ha dado cuenta de cómo estoy vestida. Respira hondo un par de veces y por fin me habla.

—Yo también quiero hacer un video contigo, ¿está bien? —dice… ¿celosa?

—¿Así que por eso tu mal humor? —no puedo evitar reírme—, ¿tienes celos de Kaito porque hará un video conmigo? —awww, ¡esta celosa!

—¡Claro que no son celos! Es solo que también quiero hacer un video con mi mejor amiga —refunfuñó. A veces puede ser tan _tsundere_.

La abrazo por instinto, es lo único que se me ocurre hacer en casos como este. Estoy segura de que algo más le molesta pero no quiere decírmelo, o solo está celosa y su propia fama y orgullo de chica madura no le permiten expresarse libremente.

—Miku, te necesitamos en el set —se aparece de pronto un asistente de producción, obligándonos a separarnos.

—Ya voy —me giro para responder y de nuevo vuelvo a Luka que ya no está. La veo a medio pasillo, de espaldas y despidiéndose con la mano.

—Buena suerte con el video —dice secamente.

¡¿Por qué está así?! Solo es un video inocente de una canción, un video algo amoroso en que Kaito y yo bailamos, nos abrazamos, casi nos besamos… entonces… ¿y si esto es porque a ella le gusta Kaito?


	6. Poema

Poema

—Desde que te conozco siempre has estado leyendo —me dice Miku con cierto reclamo. Estamos en la sala, yo sentada con un libro en la mano y ella acostada, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas—. Y cada semana lees un libro diferente. ¿Cómo haces para leer tan rápido?

—No siempre, algunos libros me toman dos o tres semanas —respondo sin retirar la vista del libro.

—Aun así, eres muy rápida leyendo. Y te animas a leer de todo, un día es Yukio Mishima y al otro un manual de cocina. Yo apenas y leo mangas de moda —termia con una risita.

—No soy tan rápida como quisiera, parece que voy rápido porque cuando un libro no me gusta simplemente lo cambio por otro.

Es uno de esos extraños días en los que por alguna razón no tenemos nada que hacer. Master lo aprovecha para dormir al menos quince horas y escribir en su diario, Thelma se pone a experimentar en la cocina, los gemelos planean sus bromas, en fin, cada quien pasa el tiempo libre a su manera. Las opciones son limitadas cuando salir de tu casa pone en riesgo tu integridad física.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunta algo aburrida.

—Un poemario de Rubén Darío. Master me lo prestó porque no tengo nada nuevo para leer. Me sirve para acostumbrarme al español.

—Ya hablas un perfecto inglés, ¿ahora quieres prender español? —habla como una niña fastidiosa, aunque nunca me he sentido fastidiada por Miku—, no sabía que aprender idiomas fuera un pasatiempo.

Sus palabras suenan en mi cabeza, pero no respondo. Apenas y presto atención a Miku aunque esté junto a mí. La lectura me tiene por completo aborta, los versos de Darío tienen toda mi atención, pero más que entender los poemas en sí, me intereso en cómo funciona el español, en sus palabras. Aún hay varias cosas que me sorprenden, palabras que no logro distinguir o comprender. Por suerte, puedo consultar a Thelma o a Master cuando me pierdo en este idioma nuevo para mí.

—Léeme el poema que estás leyendo —me pide Miku con voz dulce.

—¿Estas segura? La última vez que te leí algo terminaste dormida.

—¡Prometo no hacerlo! —me ruega juntando ambas manos en gesto suplicante. No puedo negarme a esta chica.

—Está bien, tu ganas —le despeino sus coletas arronjándoselas a la cara—. Pero mi pronunciación aún no es buena.

—¡No importa! Anda, anda, te escucho.

—Bien… —respiro hondo, no quiero que me falte aire—. Sonatina.

"La princesa está triste… ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?

Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa

que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color.

La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,

está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,

y en un vaso olvidada se desmaya una flor.

El jardín puebla el triunfo de los pavos reales;

parlanchina, la dueña dice cosa banales,

y vestido de rojo piruetea el bufón.

La princesa no ríe, la princesa no siente;

la princesa persigue por el cielo de Oriente

la libélula vaga de una vaga ilusión."

Pero un ruido me interrumpe. Un profundo suspiro se escapa de la boca de fresa de Miku. ¡Se durmió después de dos estrofas! ¿Quién hace eso? Pensé que le llamaría la atención porque se trata de una princesa, pero veo que estaba muy equivocada. Le quito los mechones de cabello que aun bañan su rostro y lo acaricio con delicadeza. Es tan linda cuando duerme. Sin más que hacer, dejo que Miku duerma usando mis piernas como almohada, mientras que mi atención vuelve a los versos de Rubén Darío, acompañados por la relajada respiración de Miku.


	7. Negitoro

_Negitoro_

—¡Malditos! ¡Se acabaron todo! —son las primeras palabras que escucho al salir de mi habitación. Me aventuro a la sala con un poco de miedo. Oh vamos, cualquiera que escuche gritos de pronto se sentiría intimidado.

Pasa de medio día y no puede ser que apenas me despertara, aunque, anoche, Luka y yo estuvimos grabando un comercial hasta muy tarde. Lo bueno de casos así es que Master nos deja faltar al estudio, no tiene caso ensayar con sueño o ya cansados. Así que Luka y yo teníamos el día libre.

—¡¿Cómo se terminan la comida?! —gritaba Thelma al teléfono—. Debían dejarnos algo a las tres. ¡No! ¡Ahora vienen con toda la despensa!

Parece que el resto del grupo se acabó los víveres y no tenemos que comer. Que mal… ¡en verdad tengo hambre! Creo que aún tengo guardados algunos puerros en el refrigerador, pero aunque me encanten no será suficiente para comer hasta quien sabe qué horas. Y no solo es para mí, sino también para Luka y Thelma. Y mientras ella sigue regañando a Master, Luka se acerca a mí, aun soñolienta, a preguntar por tal escándalo.

—Está bien, si no tengo opción —dice resignada—. Pero al volver vas a ver "amorcito" —agrega entre dientes. Tal vez después de esta noche necesitemos un nuevo representante.

—Nunca la había visto tan enojada —murmura Luka a mi oído. Tiene razón, nunca habíamos visto a la novia de Master tan molesta.

Cuelga el teléfono, dejándolo en la mesa. Toma sus llaves y se dirige a la puerta con pasos furiosos. No tengo el valor de acercármele pero Luka sí. Le pregunta por su enojo, hasta intenta calmarla antes de irse a comprar algo para comer. Parece que tampoco ella ha desayunado. Cuando la puerta se cierra, el departamento se queda mudo. El silencio es tal que escucho mis pasos.

Para matar el tiempo nos sentamos a ver televisión. Noticias o _anime_ , son nuestras únicas opciones para ver, o es lo que más conocemos, hace mucho que no miro televisión con atención. De pronto comienza una melodía familiar, cantada por cuatro niñas de blanco. ¡Va a iniciar _YuruYuri_! Y… ¡Qué pena! ¡Mi estómago acaba de rugir frente a Luka, y muy fuerte! Tengo mucha hambre y ya no puedo disimularlo.

—Cielos —ironiza Luka. ¡Ya la imagino burlándose!—. Creo que tienes más hambre lo que aparentas —termina con una risita.

Sin agregar más se levanta y corre a la cocina. Rebusca por todos los rincones, encontrado un par de hojas de alga y apenas un puñado de arroz. Pone a hervir el arroz mientras que de lo más alto de la alacena toma una lata de atún. ¡Ella también esconde comida como yo!

—También tengo puerro —digo de pronto—, está en la esquina derecha del refrigerador.

—¿Lo guardas en ese recipiente? Siempre creí que eran sobras ya descompuestas.

El truco es que, para que nadie lo agarre, le dejé parte del envoltorio pegado por fuera a la tapa parece que ese pequeño recipiente solo contiene sobras, cuando en verdad es mi reserva de puerro troceado.

Escucho trasteo, volteo a la cocina y veo que Luka está cocinando algo con lo poco que nos queda. Creo que tengo que aprender a cocinar aunque sea lo más sencillo, no siempre voy a tener cerca a Luka, o a Thelma, o a Meiko para que cocinen algo. ¡Esa será mi meta! Aprender a cocinar un platillo cada semana. ¡Dejare de ser una _idol_ fastidiosa!

—Toma —Luka interrumpe mi pensamiento motivacional con una linda sonrisa y un pequeño _negitoro maki_ —. No es mucho, y tampoco es como el original, pero bastara para un rato.

—¡Muchas gracias! —olvidé que pensaba antes, ahora tenía algo que comer y fue preparado por Luka. Sin dudarlo tomo un pequeño rollo y me lo llevo a la boca. Es… es… simplemente…—. ¡Es delicioso! —¡por eso adoro a Luka!


	8. Apuesta

_Capitulo especialmente dedicado a todos aquellos que pedían algo lemon. Y para Eliza Romero, que ha seguido este fic y Mi vida con VOCALOID casi como una religión. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

Apuesta

Este es un día que estuve esperado por mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Para ser exacta, desde que conocí a Miku en la escuela. ¡Y ahora por fin se ha cumplido! Convencerla fue difícil, su orgullo es muy alto en estas cosas, como en todas las personas, pero al final logré que cayera gracias a mis técnicas de persuasión: molestarle en donde más duele, en el orgullo, y darle la posibilidad de que quien resultara humillada fuera yo. Creo que a esto último no pudo negarse.

Con motivo de la Serie Mundial, le propuse a Miku una apuesta donde la perdedora le daría su dignidad a la otra. Y bueno, gané. Disfruto cada segundo de esto; con el último _out_ su cuerpo se puso a temblar, sus manos inseguras y su rostro rojo como tomate. Esta noche tomaré toda tu dignidad y no solo eso, voy a grabar cada momento.

—¿Cuánto piensas tardar? —pregunto ya impaciente.

—Esto no es nada fácil para mí —reniega dentro de su habitación, se resiste a abrirme la puerta—. Como tú ganaste, no tienes que pasar por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ni que nunca te hubieras cambiado de ropa.

—¡Pero esto es algo muy diferente! Sabes que yo nunca me vestiría con algo así.

—Solo piensa que es el atuendo para otro video —y uno que voy a disfrutar mucho.

—¡Y vaya video que voy a hacer! —me reclama. No creí que se fuera a poner así por esto. En el pasado me he tragado mi orgullo y cumplido con apuestas más penosas que esta.

Creo que Miku exagera, aunque la idea de subir el video a Internet es lo que en verdad le asusta. Debe sentir que es un desprestigio a su persona, pero debería tomarlo como algo bueno, pues con esto se demostrara que es una persona cumplida con su palabra. Pero ¿a quién engaño? Yo en verdad quiero ver esto y no me cansare de ver tan delicioso video.

—¿Lista? —pregunto entrando a su habitación.

—¡Ah! ¡Avisa antes de entrar! —me reprime arrojándome su pijama. Me da igual y avanzó hacia ella—. Solo acabemos con esto —balbucea con su cara roja.

—Luces perfecta, podría verte así todo el día sin cansarme —digo con una risa de complacencia.

—Que sea rápido por favor...

—Será tan rápido como tú quieras —enfoco la cámara y comienzo a grabar.

Con un gesto de mi mano le doy a entender que ya estoy grabando. Miku permanece en silencio unos segundos, tratando de disimular sus coloradas mejillas. ¿Acaso se cubre el pecho? Tiene que quitar las manos de ahí.

Pareciendo que lee mis pensamientos, se descubre el pecho, con lo que inicia su "vergüenza".

—¡Hola! Soy Hatsune Miku de VOCALOID y… —tartamudea de pronto. ¡Vamos! Ibas tan bien—. Y ustedes me ven así porque perdí una apuesta con Megurine Luka. Yo aposté a que los Mets de Nueva York ganaban la Serie Mundial, pero no fue así… y por eso visto con el uniforme de los campeones: Los Royals de Kansas. Felicidades a Kansas City por su victoria tan… tan merecida —sonríe como la _idol_ que es, pero yo sé que decir eso le está quemando las entrañas. Tengo que compensarla por hacer esto.

—Y corte —termino con su tortura, ya fue mucho para ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste obligarme a eso? —me reclama con el rostro como un tomate. ¿Cómo puede ser eso tan adorable?

—Tú estuviste de acuerdo en hacerlo —¡este video es oro! No porque ella sea una gran aficionada a los Mets, pero si lo es del béisbol y, mejor aún, de este tipo de apuestas donde solo se apuesta por el hecho de hacerlo—. Fue un gusto haber hecho negocios contigo.

—¡Espera! ¡Tienes que darme a revancha en el futuro!

—Por supuesto, las veces que quieras —pero cuidado Miku, tal vez la próxima vez te pida algo más atrevido y… privado.


	9. Rescate

Rescate

Metí la pata de nuevo. Sé muy bien que no debo venir sola a estos lugares tan concurridos. Cualquier incidente puede pasar: que un niño me quite la peluca, tropezar con alguien y que mis lentes se caigan, alguna persona podría reconocer mi voz… en fin, muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Pero quería hacerme la valiente y salir a pasear por las calles sin que nadie me vigilara, demostrarles a todos… bueno, a mí misma, que no necesito ser cuidada como una niña de preescolar. Y he fallado.

Por favor, que conteste. Por favor, que conteste. Eres mi única esperanza para salir entera de esto y sin ser regañada por Master. Contéstame por favor.

—¿Hola?

—¡Luka! ¡Te necesito! ¡Me descuidé y ahora estoy atrapada! ¡Y hay mucha gente!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estás?

—Atrapada en un baño del centro comercial. No puedo salir de aquí, mi peluca está hecha pedazos y creo que afuera hay mucha gente que sospecha de mí.

—No te preocupes, ya voy.

Y colgó. Como soy torpe a veces, sé que todo lo que haga fuera de casa tiene que ser planeado con mucha anticipación. Mi trabajo de _idol_ me impide llevar una vida normal, o salgo a caminar por la calle con vigilancia o me quedo en el departamento, y si salgo, además tengo que estar disfrazada para cuidar mi identidad. No me molesta, esto de usar pelucas y maquillarme para parecer otra persona me gusta, es muy divertido y siento que hago cosplay. También lo extraño.

¿Es extraño que extrañe el cosplay? Ahora tengo muchos atuendos, de todo tipo: uniformes escolares, militares, vestidos tradicionales, victorianos, futuristas y muchos, muchos más. Pero no es cosplay. Sea como sea, aunque mi personaje sea una damisela en apuros o una energética estudiante, siempre soy yo. Ya no me he vestido como mis personajes preferidos, y vaya que tengo de donde elegir. Justo ahora tengo un cosplay de Sugiura Ayano que me muero por estrenar. Me pregunto si a Luka le gustaría ser Kyoko… aunque le queda más Himawari. Oh, alguien acaba de entrar al baño. No sé cuánto llevo aquí encerrada.

—¿Miku? ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Aquí, aquí! —asomo mi mano sobre la puerta de mi cubículo —¿Estamos solas?

—Sí, no hay nadie más aquí dentro. Afuera solo son como diez personas pero no parecen sospechar de ti.

Abro la puerta por completo y salgo a verme con mi salvadora. ¡Está vestida con un traje sastre, con todo y corbata! Y una peluca negra, cielos, ¡se ve increíble! Corro a abrazarla, no sé si es por la alegría de verla en este momento o por su aspecto tan… tan atractivo. Me alegra que siempre pueda contar con ella en momentos difíciles.

—Perdona si demoré —me dice correspondiendo a mi abrazo—, no encontraba estacionamiento.

—No importa, gracias por venir.

—Y ¿qué pasó con tu peluca?

—Bueno… se quemó. Pasé a lado de un chico que iba fumando, supongo que rocé su cigarrillo y ¡la peluca comenzó a quemarse! Corrí hasta aquí pero había mucha gente como para usar el lavamanos, así que entre, la arroje al piso y comencé a pisarla pero no se apagaba, la metí al retrete pero se atoró con el drenaje ¡y se rompió! Y… y… ¡no te rías!

—Lo siento pero —dice entre risas—, es que no puedo evitarlo. Te imagino y es muy gracioso.

—¡Eres mala!

—Toma esto —aun riéndose me da mi peluca pelirroja, mi favorita. Solo finjo estar molesta, no puedo enojarme con Luka—. Y huyamos pronto, Master tiene que encontrarnos en casa.

—Ok —canturreo. No he dejado de mirar a Luka; ese traje le queda tan bien, no puedo apartar la mirada desde que llegó. Si tan solo pudiera verla con su cabello rosa sería mejor. Definitivamente, cuando lleguemos a casa voy a tomarle muchas fotografías, es una imagen que tengo que conservar para siempre.


	10. Muérdago

_Feliz Navidad fans de la pareja yuri más linda de todas. Como regalo de mi parte, habrá capitulo doble.  
_

 _¡Felices fiestas!_

* * *

Muérdago

—Según la tradición navideña si alguien está debajo de un muérdago debes besarlo —Rin esta sobre una pequeña escalera, colgando un trozo de muérdago en el techo de la sala.

¿Por qué hacer tal cosa? Parece que aún es una niña y esto me huele a que es una de sus jugarretas para conseguir algo. He aprendido que sus intenciones no son del todo buenas cuando se trata de involucrarnos a todos en un juego. Una vez, en el colegio, le dio por jugar a las escondidas con todos nosotros, pero era solo para que su broma funcionara y fingir su secuestro. ¡La policía la buscó por toda la noche y ella estuvo en casa de su prima todo el tiempo! Al menos sé que no intentará algo así hasta conocer un poco más a Master. Me pregunto ¿a quién quiere besar Rin que recurre a este truco?

—¿Y no importa quién sea? —pregunta ingenuo Kaito.

—Nop, nop, eso no importa —Rin termina con su decoración, puso esa pequeña rama frente al sillón más grande—, aunque bueno, no creo que te haga mucha gracia besar a Gakupo.

—¿Gakupo? Es mi amigo —y ahí está Kaito con su inocencia. En verdad lo adoro, pero siempre me he preguntado si en verdad es así o solo juega con nosotros— prefiero besar a Mei-chan.

—Ya dile que sea tu novia —comenta Rin—. Desde el segundo año te gusta y no le dices nada.

—No quiero arriesgarme aun, pero ya le diré en su momento —un Kaito sonriente le responde. No recuerdo haberlo visto enojado antes—. ¿Y tú Rin? ¿Quieres besar a alguien?

—¿Lo dices por el muérdago? —hace una pose de triunfo, la V de la victoria y una sonrisa—. No se trata de un beso en especial, ¡seré besada por todos! Soy la más pequeña y adorable, tengo esa ventaja.

De un salto llega al muérdago y nos mira con su típico brillo malicioso. Parece que su plan es recibir afecto de parte de todos nosotros. Sin dudarlo, Kaito se levanta y avanza hasta ella para darle un amistoso beso en la mejilla seguido por una caricia en su rubio cabello.

—Sí, Rin-chan es adorable —dice aun sonriente.

—¿Y tú Luka, hay alguien a quien quieras besar? —pregunta Rin con curiosidad. Casi se sienta en mis piernas y sus ojos brillantes no se apartan de los míos—. Vamos, dime, estamos entre amigas.

—Alguien a quien quiera besar…

Nunca había pensado en ello. Ya había salido con algunos chicos y en verdad ninguno de ellos me gustaba y menos llegamos al beso. En una semana los dejé. ¿Mi primer beso? Aún no ha llegado, y es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. No he pensado en un beso perfecto, ni en un momento romántico con mi pareja. Ni siquiera estoy segura de quien me gusta. Pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien…

—¡Vamos Luka! —me apura Rin—. No puede ser tan difícil elegir unos labios que quieras besar.

Labios. Deberían ser unos labios finos, delicados y suaves, rosados, sin lápiz labial, solo una delicada capa de brillo que realce su color natural. Labios de los cuales salga una voz melodiosa y alegre, siempre con una sonrisa y mucha energía. Como los de… Miku. Sus labios son bonitos y en un par de ocasiones he sentido un impulso de besarlos, de tenerlos frente a mí y sentirlos, besarlos una y otra vez. ¿Pero por qué ella? Su rostro es el único que me viene a la mente acompañado por un latir más fuerte de mi corazón.

—En verdad… —suspiro. ¿En qué momento llegué al muérdago? Sí que me perdí en mis pensamientos—. No se me ocurre nadie.

—¡Luka mentirosa! ¡No quieres decirnos! —reclamó Rin. Y es cierto, no puedo decirles que pensé en Miku.

—Oh un muérdago —y justo detrás de mí, como si mi mente le hubiese llamado, aparece Miku. De inmediato volteo a verla—. Luka-chan, ¿sabes lo que significa?

¡Claro que lo sé! Y ahora no puedo dejar de ver sus labios.

—No tienes que hacerlo —la detengo—, es una tradición ton…

Pero soy callada de pronto. Sin avisarlo, como una travesura, Miku besa mi mejilla con aquellos labios en los que estaba pensando hacia un momento. Fue menos de un segundo, apenas un parpadeo bastó para dejarme sin habla y movimiento, con un cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la mejilla hasta la punta de mis pies. Intento decir algo, pero las palabras no salen; siento mi cara caliente, debo estar sonrojada.

—Vengan, ¡está nevando! —grita tomándome de la mano—, vamos a ver.

—¡Sí! ¡La primera nevada del año! —Rin salta eufórica y corre a la ventana.

Y yo no me muevo por mi cuenta, sino porque Miku jala de mi brazo y me obliga a avanzar. El cosquilleo aún me recorre. ¿Acaso ella…?


	11. Cocoa

_Feliz Navidad a cada fan de la pareja del momento [hablando de el mundo de "Mi vida con VOCALOID"]. Como prometí, aquí está la segunda parte del especial de Navidad.  
_

* * *

Cocoa

Dos tazas de chocolate caliente, una manta en el sillón para resguardarnos del frio, una película esperando en el reproductor, y mi mejor amiga leyendo como suele hacerlo todos los días. Esos son mis planes para esta noche de Navidad. Es la primera vez que celebro estas fechas fuera de casa, lejos de mi familia. Pero mis amigos siguen cerca, de hecho ahora vivimos juntos y es muy divertido, pero lo que más me alegra es que ahora puedo estar con Luka cuando lo desee. Desde que nos conocimos somos las mejores amigas y no podría querer a alguien mejor que ella.

Ayer fue cena de Noche Buena, fue muy divertido participar en la preparación de la comida, en especial porque eran cosas que nunca había comido. Y nuestra celebración no era muy diferente a una cena familiar hasta que Meiko se pasó de copas y comenzó a arrojar trozos de pan a Kaito y Gakupo. Sé que algún día el beber tanto le traerá problemas, ¡pero es tan divertido verla! Ayer fue pura fiesta, y hoy tuvimos una pequeña presentación para abrir un concierto navideño. Somos una banda que apenas comienza, pero creo que llegaremos muy lejos. Pero en este instante, en este momento lo único que me importa es que puedo seguir con la tradición navideña que Luka y yo tenemos. Todas las noches de navidad, después de los festejar, de ir con los amigos o visitar a la familia, nos reuníamos en su casa o a veces en la mía a ver una película mientras tomamos chocolate caliente y luego ir a dormir juntas. Por supuesto, ser _idols_ no va a interferir en eso.

—Su chocolate señorita Megurine —le digo ofreciéndole su taza. Es curioso que ella utilice la que tiene mi nombre.

—Gracias señorita Hatsune —dice tomando la taza—. Creo que la manta ya está calientita.

—Oh gracias —me escurro entre sus brazos y me siento a su lado. Ahora las dos estamos en el sillón, cubiertas por mi manta de gatitos—, ¿y qué película veremos este año?

—Le pedí una sugerencia a Master y me dio una película llamada _Bailando en la oscuridad_. Dice que es un musical.

—Nunca la había escuchado. ¡Vamos a verla!

Ella pone play en el reproductor. Deja su libro a un lado y toma un sorbo a su chocolate. Veo mi nombre escrito con pintura turquesa y no puedo evitar reír.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es solo que recordé porqué tu taza tiene mi nombre. Fue nuestra primera Navidad juntas, no sabía que regalarte y compre una taza a la que mande pintar tu nombre. Y yo compre otra para mí y le puse mi nombre, pero cuando las envolví me equivoqué y terminé por entregarte la mía.

—Mi mamá me preguntó por qué mi regalo tenía tu nombre —se ríe, esa risa que en ocasiones aparece para romper con su seriedad. Me encanta su sonrisa—. Y le expliqué tu confusión.

—Nunca quisiste cambiar la taza —le reproché, solo como juego. No me molesta para nada que la conserve.

—Bueno, así es como si tuviera algo de ti todo el tiempo —sonríe de nuevo y me acaricia la cabeza. Mira el muérdago que Rin colgó hace un par de días—. Como si me acompañaras en todo momento.

—Aunque no tiene caso, ahora vivimos juntas —sonrío feliz. Me acurruco con ella y puedo sentir como me abraza. Es curioso, pero en sus brazos siempre me he sentido protegida. —. Luka.

—¿Mmh?

—Vamos a hacer esto por siempre, ¿verdad?

—Aunque seamos un par de ancianas —sonríe de nuevo. ¿Ella siempre es así de alegre?—, pero nunca vamos a dejar nuestra tradición navideña.

—Te quiero mucho Luka —le digo. Parece que se ha sonrojado, ¿o solo es mi impresión? Tener las luces apagadas no ayuda.

—Y yo te quiero mucho Miku —me responde.

La película ya había empezado, no estábamos prestando mucha atención por nuestra breve charla. La madre la grita a su hijo por salirse de la escuela, advierte los peligros que esto conlleva. Escucho un estornudo de Luka que es acompañado por un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

—Luka… perdón por arrojarte tanta nieve esta mañana.


	12. Resfriado

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos lo que siguen este fic! ¿Que mejor manera que empezarlo con Negitoro? Antes quería actualizar "Mi vida con VOCALOID" pero no pude acabar sigo trabajando en especial de año nuevo.  
_

 _Gracias a tod s por leer esta fic que ha sido tan divertido para mi. Les prometo que durante este año seguirán las aventuras Negitoro._

 _Por ultimo, un saludo a mi Hikari Luka que se recupera de una operación reciente. ¡Animo!_

* * *

Resfriado

Lo que más adoro del invierno son las mañanas nevadas, asomarme por la ventana y lo primero que mis ojos vean a través del cristal sea el manto blanco cubriendo las calles y casas a mi alrededor. Pero igual adoro salir y caminar en la suave nieve, ese sonido que producen los pasos al dejar mis huellas; sentirla en mis manos, fría, pero me gusta. Y aún mejor sí tienes a quien arrojarle una bola de nieve para comenzar una guerra.

Sin embargo, hay algo que detesto de esta época del año. Con el frío vienen también las enfermedades, y aunque es raro que me enferme, aquella mañana de Navidad que pasamos jugando con la nieve cobró su factura.

—Ni hablar señorita —Master esta mi lado en la cama, revisando mi temperatura—. Tienes que permanecer en cama por hoy.

—Pero… ¿y las vacaciones?

—Sé que quieres pasar estas fechas con tu familia —casi suena como si fuera mi hermano mayor, es muy protector con todos nosotros—, pero no puedo dejarte viajar así, podrías empeorar. Un día o dos de retraso no afecta mucho, ya me inventare algo para que puedas recuperarlos.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, llevaré a los demás a la estación. Regresaré en la noche.

Se va. Me quedé sola en el gran departamento VOCALOID. No, no creo que me dejara sola y enferma. Thelma debe estar en la sala, pendiente de mí. O pendiente del fin de la temporada de anime.

Y yo aquí tirada, sin muchos ánimos. No siento ganas de leer, los ojos me dan comezón y mi nariz congestionada no me deja cómoda. Podría ver algo de televisión, pero el control está tan lejos. ¡Demonios! No puede ser que un resfrió me haga pensar como Rin. Tengo que levantarme.

Con esfuerzos logré llegar al control remoto y encender el televisor. Mi único entretenimiento es cambiar los canales mientras permanezco enrollada en mis sabanas. El sonido del televisor solo sirve para dar ambiente al cuarto. De pronto, inicia un anuncio de autos donde aparezco con Miku. Es muy extraño verse uno mismo en televisión.

—Luka-chan, ¿puedo entrar?

—Claro, pasa —un momento…—. ¿Miku? ¿Qué haces aquí… —frente a mi apareció Miku con un traje de enfermera, aquel que usamos hace poco para promocionar nuestro primer disco— y vestida así?

—Esto es… bueno, soy responsable de que enfermaras, te arrojé toda esa nieve. Así que pedí retrasar mi viaje y quedarme a cuidarte.

Sí, me atacó con una avalancha de bolas de nieve y hasta metió un par bajo mi chamarra. Quise hacer lo mismo, pero no pude alcanzarla. Por otro lado, el verla con esa ropa de nuevo y solo para mi es tan… increíble. Me ha dejado sin palabras. Se acerca y pone su mano sobre mi frente.

—Master dijo que tenías fiebre, pero no creí que tanta. Tu cara está muy roja.

Si supiera que no es solo la fiebre. El verla así vestida y que esté tan cerca me ha acelerado el corazón, como aquella vez con el muérdago o cuando se duerme a mi lado mientras leo. Lo que más me pesa de estas fechas es apartarme de Miku, y aunque nuestras familias viven cerca, nuestro tiempo estará dedicado por completo a los familiares. No quiero estar lejos de Miku, ni un solo día. Yo… creo que ella…

—¡Achu!

—Toma, un pañuelo —me da un pañuelo desechable para que me limpie. Sus manos están más cálidas que las mías—. Tenemos que bajar esa fiebre cuanto antes.

—¿No te preocupa contagiarte?

—No, y si eso pasara, sé que tu cuidarías a mí —sonríe. ¡Esa sonrisa tan linda!—. Ya regreso.

De nuevo estoy sola. Pero creo que tener toda la atención de Miku por un par de días no está mal. Enfermarme por esta ocasión ha tenido sus ventajas. Aun así, algo me inquieta un poco desde hace unos días; por más que intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, siento que quiero algo más. Es como si la palabra amiga ya no bastara para describir mi sentir.

—Luka-chan, volví —de nuevo entra mi enfermera—. Con esto vas a sentirte mejor.

Me pone en la frente uno de esos parches para bajar la fiebre. Siento un alivio refrescante apenas con el primer contacto.

—Listo, si necesitas algo más puedes decírmelo —dice con su tierna sonrisa. Aún mantiene su vista en mí mientras se sienta en la cama.

—Sí, necesito algo más —agrego con total calma—. Que te levantes de mi píe, lo estás aplastando.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpa saltando de su lugar. Delicada toma mi pie y lo masajea para mitigar mi dolor—. Mejor iré por un cojín, ya vuelvo.

Sus intenciones son buenas, y en verdad lo agradezco. Pero me siento muy inquieta al tenerla tan cerca. Es como si algo quisiera brotar en mi pecho, algo que me confunde, no sé cómo decírmelo a mí misma. Es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien, incluso cuando pienso en Miku no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en mi interior.


	13. Estrellas

Estrellas

Algo tiene el cielo esta noche que me parece especialmente lindo. Es como si las estrellas brillaran con más intensidad que otros días y su luz bastara para iluminar el cielo nocturno. Creo que nunca había visto un cielo tan despejado antes, o tal vez lo veo así porque llevo unos meses viviendo en la capital. Contrario al departamento VOCALOID, aquí en casa de mis padres todo es tan tranquilo, sin luces cegadoras toda la noche.

—Espero que Luka-chan quiera acompañarme.

No quería molestarla con esto, y menos porque acaba de salir de un resfriado que yo misma le provoqué, pero en verdad quiero compartir este momento con alguien, ¡es un cielo que muchas personas deberían estar viendo! Había invitado a mi hermano, lo esperé un rato en la azotea y no se presentó. ¡El malvado se durmió! Es de la familia, en verdad lo quiero, pero a veces me es inevitable detestarlo.

Subo por el árbol que está frente a la casa Megurine. Era extraño que aun viviendo cerca nos conociéramos hasta que entramos a preparatoria. Creo que algunas veces nos vimos, pero no cruzamos palabra alguna hasta que Meiko y Kaito nos presentaron en el club de canto. Desde ese día, Luka-chan ha sido mi mejor amiga y sé que lo será para toda la vida. Nunca le molestó que viniera a altas horas de la noche y entrara a su habitación por la ventana. A veces, era porque no entendía algo de la tarea o teníamos un trabajo pendiente, en otras solo la visitaba porque estaba aburrida en casa y no podía dormir, hasta llegué a pasar la noche con ella los días que me sentía deprimida. Bastaba con llamar a la ventana. De inmediato abría para dejarme pasar. Claro, tenía que levantarme muy temprano para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta. Pasé casi dos años creyendo que mis escapes eran secretos, hasta que Luka me confesó que llamaba a mis padres cada vez que pasaba la noche en su casa.

—Luka-chan, psst, Luka-chan.

Golpeo su ventana con delicadeza, para no despertar a su familia. Hace mucho que no hacia esto, ¿era tan difícil trepar hasta su cuarto con una mochila?

La cortina se mueve, dejándome ver sus ojos azules y su largo cabello rosa. Ella dice que a veces le gustaría tenerlo de otro color, pero a mí me encanta su tono natural. Al verme, sonríe con nostalgia. Abre la ventana y me pide acercarme.

—No esperaba que quisieras recordar esos días de escuela.

—Siempre me gustó hacer esto —digo entre risas—. Luka-chan, sé que hace poco estuviste resfriada pero…

—¿Pero?

—Etto… el cielo está hermoso y… me preguntaba si quisieras verlo conmigo.

Me mira. Cierra la ventana de pronto dejándome sorprendida. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me deja aquí afuera? Debe estar enojada por lo de la nieve, y piensa que solo quiero hacerla enfermar de nuevo. ¡Ah! Incluso me vestí de enfermera para alegrarla.

—Vamos —abre de nuevo su ventana. Ya tiene puesta su chamarra y una bufanda.

¡Me engañó! Aunque… me lo merecía por meter nieve en su ropa.

Subimos al techo de su casa por el mismo árbol. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes, pero solo en aquellas ocasiones en las que no queríamos que nadie nos molestara, cuando por alguna razón queríamos estar a solas. Esto era más común en mí. No voy a negarlo, a veces puedo ponerme muy caprichosa, y más cuando me siento deprimida.

Llegamos al techo, no es una noche que podríamos decir helada, pero de vez en cuando sopla una brisa helada que me hace temblar. Antes de que Luka diga algo, dejo mi mochila y saco una manta para poder sentarnos. Lo he pensado todo, también traje un par de cobijas con las cuales podemos protegernos de frio. No espero permanecer mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos compartiendo este cielo estrellado con Luka.

—Increíble —dice—. Nada que ver con el cielo de Tokio. Con todos esos letreros luminosos y pantallas gigantes apenas se logra ver la luna. Pero aquí.

—El cielo le pertenece a las estrellas. Es tan oscuro que pueden brillar con más intensidad. Me encanta.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? No lo sé, pero a pasaron más de diez minutos. No me importa la verdad. Creo que esta noche quiero revivir un poco más el pasado y dormir en el cuarto de Luka. Yo sé que no solo cerró la ventana para abrigarse, esto segura que llamó a mis padres.


	14. Recuerdo

_Disculpen la demora, o bueno, no tanta demora. De vuelta con las aventuras yuriosas de Luka y Miku; no se preocupen por Mi vida con VOCALOID, esto trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.  
_

* * *

Recuerdo

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer una audición? —pregunté mientras Meiko me encaminaba hacia el salón 203. En ese momento sabía que no debía inquietarme, pero en el fondo sentía un vacío en el estómago, mis manos temblaban y sentí unas repentinas ganas de ir al baño—. Dijiste que solo hace falta un miembro.

—Sí, sí, sé muy bien lo que te dije —dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia. Tan despreocupada como siempre, Sakine Meiko, mi única amiga desde que regresé a Japón cuando cumplí nueve años. Ella tenía diez cuando nos conocimos—. Pero ya sabes cómo son de estrictos algunos profesores. Como solo nos falta un miembro para mínimo de integrantes, Hiyama-sensei quiere cerciorarse de que no incluiremos a cualquier persona para llenar ese hueco. ¿Puedes creer lo desconfiado que es?

—Hiyama-sensei confiaría más en ustedes si no hubieran gastado el dinero del concierto en el parque de diversiones.

—Que fría eres a veces —dijo mirándome de reojo. Nuestras personalidades suelen chocar mucho y aun así somos amigas—. El festival ya había pasado y teníamos que gastar el dinero en algo.

Llegamos al salón 203. Para ser sincera, mi intención era ingresar al club de literatura o al de teatro. Del primero no podían aceptarme hasta que se eligiera un nuevo presidente y parecía que demorarían bastante en ello; en el segundo estuve cerca de presentar mi audición pero me dijeron que no necesitaban más actores. Esto me decepcionó de sobremanera, mi primer año en preparatoria y no podía entrar a los clubs que quería. Entonces Meiko me invitó a su club de canto, no como un miembro permanente, sino para cubrir el mínimo exigido por la escuela para que no cerraran el club; yo sería libre de cambiarme de club en cualquier momento. Me pareció buena idea, así podría entretenerme con algo mientras los otros clubs arreglaban sus asuntos.

Frente al salón estaban parados dos alumnos más. Un chico de cabello azul que decoraba su cuello con una bufanda azul aunque afuera el sol de verano cocinara las hojas de los árboles, ese era Shion Kaito, el chico con el que solía ver a Meiko. Platicaba muy animado con una chica que había visto antes en el patio de la escuela; ella también lucia muy animada o tal vez nerviosa, acariciaba sus largas coletas de color turquesa y se mecía con las piernas.

—¡Hey Kaito! —gritó Meiko antes de tirar de su brazo—. Así que de ella me hablaste.

—¡Mei-chan! —y el solo sonrió ante el rudo gesto de mi amiga—. Sí, ella es Hatsune Miku.

—Mucho gusto —tartamudeó un poco con su reverencia. Hatsune Miku… una linda chica, muy sonriente desde la presentación y con ojos muy expresivos. Sin duda mi contrario.

—Y esta belleza pelirrosada es mi amiga Megurine Luka —de la nada Meiko me empujó frente a Kaito y Miku para presentarme.

—Mucho gusto Megurine-san —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Respondí a su saludo y regresé al lado de Meiko.

Kaito y Meiko nos hicieron de lado para comentar asuntos del club, así me enteré que antes eran más de veinte alumnos, pero la gran mayoría se graduaron la generación anterior. Por su parte, Miku solo me miraba con atención, ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

Las puertas se abrieron y pudimos ver a Gakupo charlando con Hiyama-sensei. Los anteojos de sensei brillaron con el sol, su mirada se reveló severa, escudriñándonos a ambas aspirantes. Estoy segura que sospechaba de alguna trampa en la audición, y no lo negaré, al menos mi participación si era una trampa. Kaito y Meiko entraron en el salón, pidiéndonos antes esperar a que nos llamaran. Obedecimos; Miku se quedó parada frente a la ventana del salón y yo me recargué a la pared frente a la puerta. Ella no dejaba de mirarme, entre el asombro notable por sus ojos abiertos como dos platos grandes y la curiosidad evidente por mirarme de pies a cabeza. Me sentí ansiosa, con ganas de gritar, porque me estuviera mirando así, no la conocía y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

Estuve a punto de decirle algo, cuando ella me ganó la palabra.

—Te he visto varias veces en el patio —sonrió, de una forma en que podría ablandar hasta al corazón más duro—. ¡Eres Megurine Luka!

—Sí… —contra su voz feliz, mi cortante actitud con gente desconocida. No es que odie socializar, solo me es muy difícil.

—Desde que te vi por primera vez me gustó tu cabello rosa. Es muy lindo.

Inevitablemente me sonrojé, mi corazón se aceleró hasta que mi pecho dolió; bajé la mirada y giré la cabeza hacia el pasillo. ¿Eso fue un cumplido? ¡Sí! No supe cómo reaccionar, no acostumbraba oír palabras así de personas ajenas a mi familia.

—¡Luka-chan! —la voz de Miku me sacó de mi transe—. Master no podrá ir a recogernos, dice que mandará a Kaito.

De pronto me veo en un vagón vacío del tren a Tokio. Casi sobre mis piernas está Miku con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Al fondo una viejita estira perezosa su brazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comencé a recordar?

—Ah eso… Está bien.

Me mira fijamente de nuevo, como aquel día en que nos conocimos.

—¿En qué pensabas? —sonrió de nuevo, con ese gesto inocente que se ganaría la confianza de cualquiera.

—En el día que te conocí —le digo la verdad, no tiene nada de malo.

—¡Oh! La audición para el club de canto —una risita divertida se escucha en sus labios—. También la recuerdo, estabas muy fría conmigo. Por cierto, tu cabello aun gusta mucho.

—Gracias— tartamudeé. Desvié la mirada a la ventanilla, con mi corazón acelerado como su fuera a saltar de mi pecho y las mejillas ardiendo como dos panecillos recién horneados.

—¡Que linda! —dice en un susurro, pensando que no logro escucharla—. Estás sonrojada Luka-chan.


	15. Regalo

Regalo

Recuerdo que apenas el año pasado era una televidente más de los programas especiales del 14 de febrero. Los episodios de anime, películas románticas, entrevistas amorosas, y todo aquello que las televisoras puedan volver conmemorativo al día del amor y la amistad. Mis planes para estas fechas, al menos hasta el año pasado, eran ir a la escuela, comer o ver una película con mis amigos y volver a casa para patearle el trasero a mi hermano en Mortal Kombat. Pero a partir de este año y por los que vienen, eso va a cambiar.

—Buen programa Miku-chan —dice la maquillista. Estoy en mi camerino, descansando después nuestra presentación en el show de Kotaro y Tanuki—. Primera vez que participas en uno, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Estaba muy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que me presento en televisión en vivo— aun siento como mis piernas tiemblan de la emoción—. No es lo mismo cometer un error en televisión a cometerlo en un recital de la escuela.

—Ya tendrás más presentaciones como esta, Miku-chan —ríe por lo bajo—. Bien, fue un gusto trabajar contigo.

—Gracias Hiromi-chan, también fue un gusto para mí.

Me quedo sola de nuevo. A veces, durante las noches, me quedó tendida en mi cama y pienso que las cosas van muy rápido. Hace unos meses era una estudiante de preparatoria normal, como cualquier chica de quince años normal, pero ahora soy una de las jóvenes promesas en el mundo de la música japonesa. De pronto la puerta de mi camerino se abre. Mi abrigo y mi bufanda vuelan hasta mi regazo. Volteó a la puerta y veo a Luka, con su abrigo color vino y guantes negros.

—Ven Miku, rápido, rápido.

—Luka-chan, ¿qué pasa?

—Abrígate bien y ven. Rápido, tenemos que dar una vuelta.

—¿Ok?

Sin dudarlo más le hago caso. Me pongo el abrigo en un instante, la bufanda va a mi cuello y salgo del camerino tras mi amiga. No sé qué planea. Apenas he puesto un pie fuera del camerino y ella me toma la mano; avanzamos a grandes zancadas por el set, evitando chocar camarógrafos y asistentes de producción. Hasta estos días, nunca pensé que se necesitaran a tantas personas para hacer un programa de televisión.

Llegamos a la puerta del estudio, Luka-chan la abre de un empujón muy entusiasmada al parecer. Siento un viento frio en mi rostro que me provoca un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, miró con atención lo que hay frente a mí. ¡Está nevando!

—Sé que te gusta la nieve —me sonríe—. Ven, ¡pero que no se te ocurra meter nieve en mi abrigo!

Toma de nuevo mi mano y nos internamos en la nieve. Es tan lindo, me gusta mucho caminar mientras está nevando, y justo ahora que cae una nieve tan fina como polvo. _Konayuki_ , así le decimos. No me había fijado antes, pero Luka lleva el cabello recogido con un lazo blanco. Se ve tan linda así.

—Miku, hoy es un día muy importante para muchas personas, ¿verdad?

—Etto, supongo que sí —y pensándolo bien, este es un escenario muy romántico. Una joven pareja de enamorados, caminando tomados de la mano bajo la nevada. ¡Qué lindo! Entonces llegan a un árbol grande… no, no, mejor una fuente. Se detienen frente a la fuente y la chica saca de su bolso un pequeño paquete lleno de chocolates caseros. ¡Que romántico!

—Toma.

—¿Eh? —¡me perdí en mis fantasías! No sé qué me dijo Luka, pero ella me mira sonriente, invitándome a tomar la cajita roja que lleva en sus manos. Me está dando un regalo, ¡un regalo por el 14 de febrero!

—Feliz 14 de febrero —su sonrisa es amplia, como nunca la había visto antes y ¿está sonrojada?—. Disculpa que sean comprados, no tuve tiempo de preparar nada.

—No, no importa. Pero… yo no tengo nada que darte.

—¡No hay problema! —ríe un poco, se calma y sin dejar de sonreír sigue hablando. ¡Adoro como sonríe!—. Es un pequeño presente que quiero darte. Te quiero mucho Miku.

—¡Y yo te quiero mucho Luka-chan!

Solo puedo abrazarla. No es la escena que dibujé en mi mente, pero estoy feliz de tener a Luka conmigo en ese momento. Aunque el viento sople fuerte y el frio se siente más salvaje, algo en mi pecho me hace sentir mucho calor.


	16. Habitación

Habitación

Nuestra primera presentación fuera de Tokio no es como lo esperaba. En verdad, ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Master, pensamos que fuera a ser tan simple.

En Tokio visitamos numerosas convenciones y festivales, pisamos varias veces un estudio de televisión, nos entrevistaron para una revista y fuimos teloneros de AKB48 y SMAP en dos ocasiones. Aun no somos la banda musical más importante, es un camino largo por recorrer y aún estamos lejos, pero con algo se inicia. Sin embargo, nunca esperé que nuestra presentación en Osaka fuera tan modesta, iniciando por el hotel.

—Bueno chicos, sé que no es la vida lujosa que todos soñamos —dijo Master cuando entramos a la amplia habitación del hostal donde nos alojamos. Es lo contrario a nuestro departamento en Tokio, este lugar es más tradicional, sin habitaciones separadas, solo una enorme sala donde cada quien podía extender su _futon_ —. Pero… así comenzaron los grandes, ¿no?

Siempre tan optimista. Me agrada. Igual que nosotros ocho, Master es un novato en el mundo de la música; somos su primer grupo representado. Algunos ven con malos ojos que nuestro representante sea extranjero, pero no me importa. ¿Cómo voy a estar en contra del hombre que nos ha ayudado en este difícil mundo?

Por alguna razón no puedo dormir. No creo que sea ansiedad por la presentación de mañana, ni por dormir fuera de mi habitación. Últimamente hay algo que me incomoda, que me tiene algo inquieta, para ser exacta desde aquella ocasión en que me enfermé por jugar en la nieve. Quería hablar con Meiko sobre eso que siento, pero la oportunidad se ha negado. Están los ensayos de canto, las coreografías, estas últimas dos semanas de entrevistas y sesiones fotografías; la vida de _idol_. Espero que después de este viaje pueda hablar a solas con ella.

Afuera sopla el viento, débil, sutil, apenas lo escucho. ¡Demonios! Debería estar dormida, tengo un concierto en unas cuantas horas y yo aquí sentada frente a la ventana perdiendo el tiempo. Simplemente no puedo dormir, por más que intente. Creo que debo hablar ya con Meiko sobre esto, me siento un tanto confundida al respecto ¿o es miedo? ¡Ni estoy segura de que siento! Los envidio chicos, quiero dormir de esa forma tan placentera como ustedes, aunque no creo que Kaito con esa espalda tan torcida pueda bailar cómodo mañana.

—Luka-chan —escucho que alguien susurra mi nombre en las penumbras—. ¿Qué haces despierta?

—Perdón si te desperté Miku —respondo hablado tan bajo como ella—. No puedo dormir y estar acostada me desesperó.

—Eso está muy mal. Tenemos un concierto mañana, debes descansar.

—Lo sé, pero no logro conciliar el sueño.

—Ven, ven, ya sé que podemos hacer —me llama con un gesto de su mano.

Me acerco a ella, creo que tengo una idea de lo que piensa hacer. Llego a su _futon_ y, sin dejarme reaccionar, tira de mi brazo y quedo acostada a su lado. Creo que Len nos escuchó, se queja un poco. Aun dentro de esta habitación oscura puedo ver los brillantes ojos de Miku fijos en mi rostro. ¿Para qué me lo oculto más? Es claro lo que siento.

—También estoy ansiosa por mañana.

Si supiera que no es el concierto lo que me mantiene despierta. Su mano acaricia mi cabello y un cosquilleo recorre todo mi cuerpo, creo que toda mi piel se puso de gallina al instante. Sé que murmura algo incomprensible, no puedo escuchar con claridad sus palabras por estar perdida en su mirada. Sus susurros pasan a ser un leve arrullo que reconozco al instante. Un suave y dulce canto llega a mis oídos que se hace más distante, poco… a poco…

—Buenas noches Luka.


	17. Obsesión

Obsesión

No puedo dejar de mirarlos. Son tan grandes, redondos, acolchonados, como un par de almohadas nuevas. ¡Sí! ¡Eso son! Dos mullidas almohadas que crecieron en el pecho de mi mejor amiga.

Lo admito, la primera vez que la vi en la escuela pensé que sus pechos eran falsos. Me parecieron muy grandes para una chica de nuestra edad. No voy a mentir, todas estábamos celosas de su talla de busto, se robaba la atención de todos en el salón incluso de algunos profesores, algo muy desagradable (creo que solo Hiyama-sensei la trataba como una estudiante más). Era la chica de pechos grandes, enigmática por hablar poco, y por si fuera poco, también la "extranjera" que recién había llegado de Inglaterra.

Aunque estábamos en clases diferentes, su fama se hizo grande en un par de días, tanto que llegué a espiarla en un par de descansos. Me interesaba mucho saber más sobre la misteriosa Megurine Luka, que hacia alejada de todos, que comía, a quien conocía en la escuela, pero sobretodo, tenía que saber si esos pechos eran reales. Pensé que eran de esos sostenes que aumentan un par de tallas, o que los rellenaba de papel higiénico u otra cosa para engañarnos a todos. Desde entonces me he sentido… esto… obsesionada por eso. Debe ser porque en ese entonces tenía el pecho casi plano… bueno, ya me creció pero no es la gran cosa.

La forma en que conocí la autenticidad de esos pechos vino después de formar parte del club de canto. Me da mucha, mucha pena admitirlo, pero buena parte del tiempo miraba el busto de Luka, como subía al respirar, bajaba al cantar, se mecía al caminar. ¡Pervertida! Me lo criminé muchas veces cuando estaba sola en mi habitación y bocetaba a mi amiga en mis cuadernos. ¿Estaba obsesionada o le tenía envidia? Aun no estoy segura de que siento. Lo importante es que después de tres meses llenos de dudas y delirios míos, pude saber la verdad de los pechos de Luka.

Fue la segunda o tercera ocasión que dormí en su casa. Estaba acostada en mi _futon_ , mirando el techo y a punto de caer dormida. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde estudiando para un examen de literatura (algo que se me da muy mal), y estaba cansada, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana. De pronto abrió la puerta y entró desnuda al cuarto, solo cubriéndose con la toalla. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todo era natural, ¡sus pechos son reales! No había truco bajo su blusa. Ya no sentí curiosidad, desde entonces tengo una obsesión mayor (que pena decirlo…) que es tocarlos, sentirlos. Aunque también me siento un poco acomplejada.

—Miku…

Salto de inmediato. Su voz me ha sacado de mis recuerdos. ¿Es que pensé en voz alta? ¡Qué vergüenza! Dije todo lo que pensaba, ella me escuchó ¡y ahora debe pensar que soy una pervertida!

—¿S-si?

—Voy a decirlo solo una vez, así que escúchame —¡demonios! Está enojada, puedo sentirlo en su tono de voz tan serio—. Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero estás muy equivocada. Así que de una vez por todas, tócalos.

—¿Eh? —¡¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?!—. ¿Qué los toque?

—Sí. Desde que te conozco los has mirado fijamente, puedo sentir esas miradas. Así que tócalos.

—Lo sabes…

—¿Lo vas a hacer o no? —dice. Estamos en el camerino, ella solo viste su famosa falda negra y un sostén del mismo color. Se acerca a mí con una expresión retadora, cruza sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos; ¡¿en verdad quiere que lo haga?!—. ¿Entonces?

¡Mi cabeza está hirviendo! Creo que estoy echando humo por las orejas. Quiero moverme pero no puedo; mi mano tiembla, estoy sudando y mi respiración se agita, quiero hacerlo, pero a la vez quiero huir en cuanto antes. Pero ella lo ofrece, así que está bien ¿no? ¿Y si es una trampa? Si los toco me verá como una pervertida, tal vez ya no me querrá hablar nunca. ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!

—¿Miku?

Entro en pánico. Mi cara se siente muy caliente. ¡No puedo soportarlo!

Salgo corriendo del camerino. Seré una cobarde, ¡pero no una pervertida!


	18. Meiko

Meiko

Se supone que iba a hablar de un asunto muy serio con Meiko, de ese sentimiento tan extraño que he experimentado por Miku desde hace unos meses; deberíamos estar hablando sobre mi sexualidad, porque a veces no estoy segura si me gusta mi mejor amiga, si solo la aprecio mucho o cualquier otra posibilidad. Ese era el propósito original de la charla, tratar de orientarme en algo tan importante. En cambio, la que se hace llamar mi amiga de la infancia ha pasado la última media hora riéndose del incidente del camerino. ¿Por qué se lo conté?

—¿No pudiste ser más directa? —logra decir con un gran desfuerzo. Parece que llegó al punto en que las carcajadas le hacen llorar—. ¡Eres increíble, Megurine!

—…

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?

—¡Me estaba mirando! ¡Desde que nos conocimos ha estado mirando mis pechos!

—Y creíste que ofrecerle tocarlos iba a ayudar.

—Salió corriendo del camerino.

—No la culpo, fuiste muy ruda.

Esto no me lleva a nada, solo le damos vueltas a lo mismo. ¡Meiko, por favor! Deja de burlarte de mí y mejor ayúdame a aclarar mis sentimientos. Desde antes de las vacaciones de Año Nuevo me siento confundida, perdida, temerosa…

—¿Querías que lo hiciera? —pregunta de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—¿Querías que Miku tocara tus grandes pechos? —canturreó la pregunta haciendo un énfasis especial en "grandes". Por todo el atún de Japón, no son tan grandes— ¿Verdad?

¿A que quería llegar con esa pregunta? Me sorprende que diga eso tan espontanea, despreocupada, hasta descarada, pero es Meiko y ya estoy acostumbrada a ese comportamiento tan rudo. Pensándolo bien, esa pregunta es muy interesante. ¿Por qué le ofrecí tocar mis pechos? No me molesta en absoluto que los vea, su mirada no es pervertida como las que me dirigían los idiotas de mis compañeros; no, ella lo hace con curiosidad, intriga, tal vez algo de envidia, así que no lo hice para que dejara de mirarme. En un principio lo vi como una forma de fastidiarla, no buscando presumir mi copa, sino retándola a hacer algo que no podría o que le costaría mucho. Pero cuando extendió su mano temblorosa hacia mí, sus dedos se acercaron a mi cuerpo, en verdad ansiaba que me tocara. En ese momento quería que sus manos recorrieran mi pecho y aún más, hacer lo mismo y explorar su cuerpo con el tacto de mis manos, sentir su piel junto a la mía. No dejar las cosas en un abrazo como siempre, sino llegar a un momento más íntimo solo para nosotras dos, unirnos por algo más que la amistad, llevar el cariño que nos tenemos a otro nivel. Quiero estar con ella, a su lado, y apoyarla en todo lo que haga, no solo en el grupo VOCALOID, no, quiero estar a su lado en todo momento, compartir con ella los momentos más importantes de su vida y de la mía, quiero cuidarla, reír, divertirme y hasta llorar con ella.

—Tú estás enamorada de Miku, no tengo duda.

—¿Eh? ¿Dije todo en voz alta?

—No sé qué tanto pensaste —dice con naturalidad, como si no hubiera escuchado nada—, murmuraste algo sobre explorar su cuerpo y todo lo demás lo dijiste muy claro.

—… —¿qué puedo decir en un momento como este? Meiko ha dado en el clavo, dijo aquellas palabras que no me atreví a decirme a pesar de estar muy consiente de mi realidad, ¿por qué lo negaba? Siempre he estado segura de lo que Miku me provocaba pero nunca lo llamé amor, lo negué, tenía miedo al rechazo no solo de ella, sino de todos a mi alrededor. ¿Acaso quería que alguien más lo dijera? Sí, para no sentirme juzgada, sentir seguridad y la aceptación de mis amigos—. Sí… lo estoy. Estoy enamorada de Miku.

Guarda silencio. Sus ojos agresivos se mantienen fijos en mí, tan desafiantes como siempre. No escucho nada más que mi respiración, agitada y temblorosa, insegura, vulnerable. Meiko da mucho miedo cuando se queda callada y lo que ocurre después no es nada agradable. Hace un mes, un fotógrafo la hizo enojar y sigue en el hospital. Alguien sáqueme de aquí.

—¡Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras, Megurine! —grita feliz, sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras corre hacia el pequeño refrigerador que tiene a un lado de la cama y saca dos latas de cerveza —¡Brindemos por eso y planeemos el siguiente paso!

—¿No vas a decir nada más? —no salgo de mi asombro. ¡Lo tomó como la cosa más normal del mundo!—. ¿Qué es raro, prohibido, al menos una mirada perpleja?

—Un brindis ya es algo, ¿no? —abre ambas latas. El gas comprimido en la lata salta hasta mi rostro, refrescando mi frente colorada—. Solo es amor, Luka. Las personas se enamoran a diario —me ofrece una lata que tomo con delicadeza—, ¿qué tiene de raro? La única aquí que debe aceptarlo eres tú.

—Tienes razón —miro la lata, luego a Meiko. Ahí está esa expresión de apoyo, de cariño, la misma sonrisa que me dirigió cuando nos conocimos en el parque, cuando le dije que iría a Inglaterra por tres años, cuando me invitó al club de canto—. No es nada de otro mundo, solo se trata de amor ¡y estoy enamorada de Hatsune Miku!


	19. Terror

_Buenas a todos los lectores de este fic. Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Tuve un cierre de semestre de locura y me ocupó más tiempo del que pensé. Pero como ya estoy de vacaciones, puedo avanzar tranquilo con lo fic que tengo pendientes. Bueno, ya no aburro a nadie y les dejo la balada 19 de 100._

Terror

No entiendo por qué insisten en ver películas de terror, ¡no me gustan! Me ponen muy nerviosa por la música y tanta sangre que utilizan en las escenas de asesinatos; además me asusto muy fácil, así se traten de los peores efectos especiales que existan o del disfraz más falso del mundo. Por otro lado, siempre me gustó mucho venir al cine, y ahora lo disfruto más porque son pocas las oportunidades que tengo con mis amigos para vivir como antes de ser _idols_. ¿Pero tenían que elegir una película de terror?

—Miku, deja de arañar el asiento —susurra Gakupo a mi derecha. El repentino sonido de su voz me hace saltar—, vas a romper el forro.

—Perdón —tartamudeo—. Es que esta película me tiene muy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no propusiste otra película?

—Lo hice, y Rin insistió más en que entráramos a esta.

—¡Shh! —escuche detrás de mí.

No importa, puedo superar esto. No es una película tan aterradora después de todo, solo es de un asesino serial que se come a sus víctimas tras matarlas de la manera más grotesca posible… ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué tiene alas de demonio?! ¡¿Por qué le brillan los ojos de pronto?! ¡No! ¡No mires Miku, vas a tener pesadillas si sigues mirando esto! Estaré bien si cierro los ojos y espero a una escena tranquila. Tranquila… No hagas caso a los gritos de las otras personas en la sala. Tranquila… Es una película tonta, no puede hacerme daño… Aunque no veo nada, escucho cosas aterradoras ¡¿Qué pasa con esos ruidos?! ¡Esos ruidos! ¡¿Qué se escucha?! Quiero abrir los ojos pero será un error si lo hago. ¡No dormiré en una semana si abro los ojos! ¡¿Quién hace estas películas y por qué Meiko se muere de risa?!

Ya no escucho nada extraño. Debe ser porque ya pasó la escena aterradora. No hay música estresante, ni sonidos extraños, ya nadie grita. ¿Será un momento seguro para mirar? Tiene que serlo.

Abro los ojos lentamente. Todo está oscuro y callado. ¿Se acabó la película? No creo que… ¡La pantalla se movió! ¿Son dientes? ¡¿Que es esa cosa en la pantalla?! ¡Quiero correr y llorar!

—¡AAAAH! —grito con todas mis fuerzas y de la nada alguien me abraza. Mis gritos se sofocan en dos suaves almohadas y una mano tersa acaricia mi cabello para calmarme.

¿Almohadas? Abro los ojos un poco. La pantalla no está frente a mí, sino un cuerpo que me abraza en la oscuridad de la sala de cine. Este aroma a shampoo de lavanda y cabellos rosados.

—Luka.

Me hace una seña para que guarde silencio.

—Sólo es una película, tranquilízate —me susurra amablemente. Aun en la oscuridad de la sala puedo ver como sus ojos brillan—. Le cambié lugar a Gakupo para estar a tu lado.

De pronto la pantalla dejó de molestarme; el monstruo, demonio o lo que se supone que sea esa cosa ya no me importó. Ahora mi atención la tiene Luka. Le abrazo con fuerza cuando escucho ruidos extraños de nuevo, creo que grité por el susto. Ella acaricia de nuevo mi cabello muy despacio, como hace siempre que me pongo nerviosa antes de cualquier presentación. La miro de nuevo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —no sé por qué, pero cuando Luka está a mi lado me siento más segura.


	20. Cupido

Cupido

Aquí estoy de nuevo, en el cuarto de Meiko, tomando una limonada mientras ella termina su segunda botella de cerveza. Esta semana ha sido algo incómoda para mí, no he dormido bien porque a Rin y Kaito les da por gritar en la noche. ¿La causa? Esa película de terror que vimos, el gran plan de mi " _senpai_ ". ¿Por qué le permití ayudarme a conquistar a Miku? Ah, ya recordé. Ella no pidió permiso, se invitó sola y sin dejarme opinar al respecto.

El plan original consistía en ver la película de terror, proteger a Miku durante la función y, por último, invitarla a dormir conmigo por las constantes pesadillas que iba a sufrir. Todo iba bien hasta el segundo paso, ¡pero el tercero no se cumplió! Ella no ha tenido pesadillas con el monstruo de la película, al contrario, se ve muy tranquila. En cambio, los que tienen las pesadillas con Rin y Kaito; se despiertan gritando a media noche y como mi habitación está entre la de ellos dos…

—Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, Luka. Tal vez el plan no funcionó a la perfección, pero tuviste tu oportunidad de…

—Solo la abracé, eso pudimos haberlo hecho en la sala. Creo que ir al cine fue…

—¡Ingenioso!

—Yo diría desastroso —murmuro. Claro, ella tiene que atender al chico que le gusta.

—Escucha, la gran ventaja que tienes es que confía en ti. Lo siguiente es hacer que se sienta protegida en tus brazos. Por eso es importante aprovechar estos momentos de temor.

—Siento que mandarás una pandilla contra nosotras —en serio, ¡no lo dudo ni por un segundo!

—No es mala idea. ¡Seguro podrías con ellos!

—¡Meiko!

Al principio no me molestaba que quisiera ayudarme en mi relación con Miku; bueno, en conseguir una relación amorosa con Miku. Su ayuda consistía en detalles simples: procuraba que siempre nos sentáramos juntas, que el resto del grupo nos dejara a solas cuando salimos a los centros comerciales, incluso modificó una coreografía para dejarnos como pareja. Sé que su intención es buena, estoy agradecida por su preocupación, pero prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

—Es broma, no soy tan cruel.

Sí eres tan cruel.

—Aun así —me recuesto en su cama. Huele a la colonia que usa Kaito—. No estoy segura que estas cosas hagan que se enamore de mí.

—Tienes que ser lista, Megurine. Aprovecha cada ocasión para cortejarla, no cómo un chico, sino como la bella amazona que eres.

—¿Es un alago o una broma como aquella vez que me llamaste vikinga?

—¡Eso también era un alago! —se sienta a mi lado. Termina su cerveza y me mira fijamente—. Mira, ahora somos _idols_ y sí todo sale bien seremos muy populares pero con eso pueden venir fans locos que nos ataquen.

—No había pensado en eso…

—Así que no estaría mal aprender a defenderos por nuestra cuenta —dice con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Ahora entiendes mi plan? ¡Debes otorgarle seguridad en todos los sentidos! —hace una pausa—. Creo que conozco a un par de criminales que podría contratar.

—¿Qué? ¡Un momento! —me levanto de un salto. No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar—. ¡Eso es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos y no puedo permitirlo!

—Pero…

—¡Nada! —respondo antes que Meiko agregue algo—. Agradezco tu interés y que quieras ayudarme, pero no voy a hacer las cosas cómo tú dices. Puedo aceptar tus consejos, pero soy yo quien debe dar el primer paso y hacer las cosas a mi manera. No sé si mis sentimientos serán correspondidos, pero… ¡no puedo forzarla a que me acepte si ella no es como yo!

Nos quedamos en silencio, algo incomodas, o yo soy la incómoda. Nunca le había hablado así a Meiko y por esa expresión parece que nadie lo había hecho antes. Solo me mira fijamente, sin decir nada; no puedo adivinar su pensamiento.

—Mi plan funcionó —dice con una sonrisa. ¿Su plan?—. Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar de tu parte, que nadie se puede meter en este asunto.

—¿Eh?

—Luka, Luka. Tu situación es delicada por muchas cosas, y habrá mucha gente que quiera intervenir en ella —debo admitir que tiene razón. Somos _idols_ , por lo que tanto fans como paparazis nos seguirán; el contrato con la disquera, Gakupo me acosa y para rematar… soy homosexual—. Debes estar segura de lo que quieres y no dejar que nadie se entrometa. Ese era mi plan —termina de hablar con una sonrisa.

—Meiko… perdón por hablarte así.

—Descuida, eso quería escuchar de ti —se acerca a su refrigerador personal y saca dos botellas. Ahora son _ramune_. Me ofrece una y la acepto. No pensé que ella guardara este tipo de bebidas en su bar personal. Nos tendemos en su cama, mirando el techo, como lo hacíamos en el gimnasio de la escuela durante los recesos—. Ahora solo me queda una duda.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Has tenido pensamientos pervertidos con Miku?

—¡Meiko!


	21. Festival

Festival

—Sé que está por aquí, apenas ayer la guardé.

—Debes poner más atención en donde pones las cosas, Miku —me recomienda Len hurgando en mi bolsa de mano—, Rin es igual de desordenada, siempre pierde las letras de las canciones y tenemos que compartirlas.

—¡Oí eso! —reclama Rin desde mi armario. ¿Por qué tiene una de mis faldas como velo?

—¿Y es mentira?

—Bueno no… ¡pero tú siempre pierdes tu celular!

—¡Porque tú lo tomas para subir fotografías raras a mi tumblr!

—¡Chicos! —los interrumpo—. Por favor, no peleen. Tengo que encontrar esa canción cuanto antes.

En verdad el ensayo es mañana, pero no he leído la letra desde que me la dieron. Es mi primer dueto con Gumi y quiero que las cosas salgan bien, aunque me entretuve con un videojuego que me prestó Kaito. Por eso había olvidado la canción… y donde la guardé. Creí que estaría en los primeros cajones de mi tocador, pero no fue así, no aparece por ningún lado y ya registramos la mitad de mi habitación. ¡¿Dónde estará?!

—¡Oh, Miku, mira esto! —me llama Rin emocionada. ¡Espero que sea la canción!

—¿La encontraste? —pregunto emocionada.

—No —me dirige una amplia sonrisa. Sentí una pedrada en la frente—. Pero encontré unas fotografías de nosotros en la escuela y no recuerdo que esto pasara.

Me enseña una fotografía donde aparezco en lo alto de una torre falsa, vestida de Rapunzel y al borde de la ventana. Un poco más abajo está Luka con el cabello recogido, vestida como un príncipe y escalando la torre sujetándose de una larga peluca que fingía ser mi cabello.

—¡Es de la obra de teatro que representamos en primer año! —digo tomando la fotografía—. Ustedes aun no eran alumnos, por eso no lo recuerdan. Esta fue nuestra primera participación en el festival escolar —sonrío feliz. Ese año fue muy divertido y especial—. La clase tenía que poner una obra de teatro. Optamos por Rapunzel y, como ven, me eligieron para el papel.

—¡Miku, te veías muy linda! —chilla Rin. Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban.

—Pero… ¿por qué Luka es el príncipe? —señala Len—. ¿No había chicos en la clase?

—¡Claro que había! Pero ninguno de ellos se animaba a participar en la obra. Decían que era muy infantil, muy de niñas y esas cosas. Solo se ofrecieron a trabajar detrás del escenario, pero ninguno quería actuar.

"Luka, que había sido nombrada directora, se molestó con esa actitud de los chicos. Fue la única vez que la vi enojada por algún asunto escolar. Y bueno, sabemos que Luka era muy intimidante en la escuela porque siempre se mostraba muy fría con los demás. En esa ocasión, después de que los chicos hicieran su reclamo, ella se levantó del asiento y dijo:

—¡Bien! No los necesitamos a ustedes para actuar, pero más les vale apoyarnos con la escenografía y todo lo técnico de la obra. Y chicas, una de nosotras será el príncipe.

No recuerdo como se llamaba la chica que elegimos para el papel, solo que optamos por ella por ser la única que llevaba el cabello corto. Así ensayamos todo el mes que teníamos para organizar la obra; el auditorio se ocupaba por todo nuestro grupo durante las tardes, y mientras las chicas actuábamos o atendíamos los vestuarios, los chicos tenían que trabajar en el escenario aunque no quisieran. En más de una ocasión escuché comentarios negativos contra Luka, incluso que planeaban hacerle algo para vengarse por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos. Por suerte eso nunca pasó. Todos sabían que éramos amigas de Meiko y hacernos algo era ganarse a Meiko como enemiga para toda la vida.

Todo iba bien hasta el día de la representación. La chica que iba a ser el príncipe no fue a la escuela. El día anterior tuvieron que hospitalizar a su madre de urgencia. Entramos en pánico cuando supimos eso. No teníamos actrices para reemplazarla y ninguno de los hombres tenía idea de que hacer. Pensamos en cancelar la presentación cuando Luka se apareció entre nosotros, con el cabello recogido y vestida como príncipe. ¡Era un príncipe tan apuesto!

—¡La función debe continuar! —nos dijo—. Todos prepárense para la función.

—Megurine-san, ¿está segura de esto? —le preguntó una compañera.

—Como directora, conozco todos los papeles —suspiró— y aunque no ensayé para subir al escenario, me esforzare para que todo nuestro trabajo no sea en vano.

Ese día, mi admiración por Luka creció.

—Luka-chan, sé que actuarás muy bien —le dije para animarla. Yo estaba temblando de nervios y aunque ella no lo demostraba, sabía que en el fondo estaba tan temerosa como yo—. Y el traje de príncipe te luce perfecto, muy galante.

—Gracias, aunque me aprieta un poco del pecho — (¡y cuando dijo eso lo vi!) me miró fijamente—. Pero tú como princesa te ves más linda y tierna.

La obra salió bien gracias al esfuerzo de todos, aunque Luka aún tenía que dar indicaciones cada vez que salía de escena. Pero no hubo ningún incidente y creo que nadie se dio cuenta que de Luka no tenía ese papel originalmente. Así fue como Luka salvó nuestra presentación en el festival escolar."

—Genial —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que la fotografía la tomó Kaito. Esto es en la escena final.

—Oye, aquí hay otra foto —dijo Rin revolviendo la caja donde tenía guardadas las fotografías—. Y aquí… ¡cielos! ¡¿Se están besando?!

—¡¿Qué?! —le quito el retrato.

Mi cara se siente caliente. No, yo nunca he besado a Luka, ni por la obra. Miro detenidamente la imagen y en verdad parece que nos estamos besando. ¡Pero no lo hicimos! Solo nos acercamos mucho y nos paramos en un punto en que pareciera eso… pero, pero… pensándolo mejor… en esa ocasión casi nos besamos de verdad.

—Perdón que entre así pero —¡Luka! ¡Acaba de entrar a mi habitación!— tengo un rato llamando a la puerta y no me abren.

—De-descuida Luka —logro decirle.

—¿Interrumpo algo? Solo quería preguntarte si esta es la canción que buscabas.

¡Qué suerte! ¡Ella encontró lo que necesitaba! Espera… ¡Rin, dame esa fotografía!

—¡Un momento Luka! —le dice autoritaria—. ¡Tienes que explicarnos esta fotografía!


	22. Rapunzel

Rapunzel

"Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, una doncella que pasaba los días encerrada en lo más alto de una torre perdida en lo más profundo del bosque. Su nombre era Rapunzel y tenía el cabello más largo del mundo; tanto que podía llegar hasta el pie de la torre y aun así sobraba el suficiente para darle vuelta a su habitación. Era una joven de gran belleza y talentosa en las diferentes artes que podía practicar en solitario, sobretodo, en el canto.

Sin embargo, Rapunzel no podía salir de la torre. Su madre la había escondido en ese lugar para protegerla de los criminales que azotaban al reino, pues su larga cabellera poseía propiedades mágicas que curaban cualquier enfermedad o herida, por más grave que fuera.

Aunque Rapunzel sabía que su encierro era para mantenerla a salvo de las malvadas ambiciones de los hombres, lo que ella más anhelaba en la vida era conocer el mundo que existía fuera de la torre donde vivía prisionera de su propia bendición."

—¿Dónde dejaron la espada? ¡La necesito! —mientras la narradora seguía con su parte y Miku realizaba las acciones descritas, yo estaba movilizando a todo los tramoyistas para que encontraran la espada que necesitaba. No la iba a usar en ese momento, pero era un accesorio necesario para dar más impacto a la escena.

—Megurine-san, ya se acerca su señal —dijo Otori-san, mi asistente de dirección.

—¡Bien! Tendré que salir así, pero busquen la espada mientras estoy en escena.

Y ya estaba lista para salir cuando uno de los chicos encontró la espada en la puerta trasera del auditorio. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Nunca lo supimos, pero es posible que se me olvidara tomarla entre tanta agitación que tuvimos antes de la obra.

—¡Megurine-san, su señal! —susurró mi asistente.

"Una mañana de primavera, cuando las flores perfumaban el ambiente, un apuesto y elegante príncipe de cabellera dora… rosada paseaba por el bosque. Tanto se adentró en este, que se perdió entre el espeso follaje y, en un golpe de suerte, encontró la torre donde Rapunzel estaba cautiva. Pensó que en ese lugar podrían ayudarle a encontrar el camino al pueblo más cercano. Se acercó a la puerta y le golpeo tres veces, pero nadie abrió.

Llamó de nuevo a la puerta, pero siguieron sin abrir. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz que venía desde lo más alto de la torre. Encantado por el bello canto, rodeó la torre en busca de la princesa y la encontró asomándose por ventana más alta que el edificio tenia, mirando el horizonte y suspirando con tristeza.

—Ah, como quisiera poder abandonar esta torre, al menos un día, para conocer el mundo que me rodea. Si tan solo mi madre no fuera tan estricta con mi seguridad.

—¡Oh, damisela de tan dulce voz, cuyo canto ha encantado a mis oídos! Permítame felicitarla por su gran talento.

—¡Qué veo! ¡Un fino caballero al pie de mi torre! Pero, ¿quién será, que buscará? Parece un buen hombre… ¡Gentil caballero, le agradezco sus halagos!

—Poco sirven mis palabras para admirar vuestra angelical voz, mi bella dama. Pero, ¿es posible que pueda conocer el nombre de la mujer que me ha asombrado?

—Con la condición de que usted se presente primero.

—Ya que así lo pide. Me llamo Flynn Rider, príncipe del reino Kléftis. ¿Y usted señorita?

—¡Un príncipe! No lo puedo creer. Lamento si fui grosera con usted, su alteza. Mi nombre es Rapunzel.

—Rapunzel. ¡Qué armonioso nombre para tan virtuosa dama! Sin embargo, semejante belleza y tan asombroso talento no deberían estar perdidos en este espeso bosque, sino encantando a los miembros de las cortes reales o a los asistentes de los principales recintos de las artes.

—Como quisiera poder abandonar esta torre, su alteza, pero me temo que no puedo salir de aquí por mi propia seguridad —entonces, una tercera voz se escuchó en el bosque. Se acercaba poco a poco, acompañada por el crujir de las hojas secas al ser pisadas. Rapunzel se estremeció de miedo y cortó su plática con el príncipe—. Lamento ser tan descortés, pero mi madre se acerca y si le ve platicando conmigo, me temo que no podré asomarme por las ventanas nunca más.

—¡Madre tirana! Me retiro para no causarle problemas, señorita, pero me he perdido y necesito ayuda para encontrar el camino al pueblo más cercano.

—He visto que en aquella dirección marchan varios leñadores, no han de tardar mucho en aparecer. Ellos podrán ayudarle.

—Le agradezco su generoso gesto. Y ahora partiré, pero le prometo regresar.

El príncipe se alejó tan rápido como le fue posible, escondiéndose entre los numerosos arbustos que rodeaban la torre de Rapunzel. Aquel día sería inolvidable para el príncipe Rider y desde ese momento se propuso liberar a Rapunzel de su encierro."

—¡Perfecto Megurine-san! Parecía que desde un principio usted iba a interpretar este papel.

—¡Cambio de escenario chicos, no olviden colgar el cuadro! —ordené en cuanto dejé el escenario—. ¿No me vi nerviosa? Tenía miedo de equivocarme —y era verdad. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de repasar el libreto.

—Descuide, todo está perfecto. Ahora vamos a preparar su caída de la torre.

—Espero que no tengamos problemas con eso, soy más pesada que Yokana-san.

Para dar un mayor dramatismo en la obra, pensé que era buena idea representar como el príncipe cae de la torre y aterriza sobre arbustos espinosos. No utilizamos arbustos reales, pero la torre de utilería media unos cinco metros y no pudimos conseguir un colchón inflable adecuado, solo teníamos a nuestra disposición las colchonetas de gimnasia. Uno de los chicos pidió prestado un equipo de alpinismo. Amarramos el arnés a una de las vigas para que dos de los chicos pudieran jalar de la cuerda, así pudimos representar como Rapunzel subía al príncipe a lo alto de la torre y después detener la caída. Lo probamos durante una semana con Yokana-san, que iba a ser el príncipe, y en verdad funcionó. Era un trabajo que requería mucha coordinación por parte de los muchachos y, afortunadamente, no fue ningún problema para ellos. Solo esperaba que la diferencia de peso no fuera un problema.

Me puse el arnés bajo el saco de príncipe, al cual le habíamos hecho un agujero para que la cuerda no lo deformara, y esperé de nuevo mi señal para salir a escena.

—Preparen el cambio de escenario. ¿Oda y Suzuki están listos con la cuerda?

—Sí Megurine-san, todo está listo para la escena de la caída.

Estaba nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo como eso y tenía miedo de lastimarme, pero teníamos que continuar con la obra. Jalé el arnés un par de veces para asegurarme que estaba firme y esperé mi señal.

—Cambio de escenario, ¡ahora!

"Rapunzel estaba derrotada. Las suplicas a su madre no sirvieron de nada, al contrario, su cautiverio se volvería peor si seguía insistiendo en abandonar la torre.

Esa noche, la luna brillaba con un halo especial, como si quisiera consolar a Rapunzel de alguna manera. Pero había algo más que la luz de la luna le recordaba, una imagen más llamativa que podía ver reflejada en el oscuro cielo.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué aquel príncipe viene a mi memoria en estos momentos de angustia? Aunque debo admitir que, además de mi madre, él ha sido el único ser humano con el cual he hablado en toda mi vida. ¡Oh, qué fuerte deseo tengo de verle una vez más!

—Vuestro deseo se ha cumplido ya, Rapunzel.

—¡Príncipe Rider!

—He cumplido mi promesa de volver. Necesitaba verla de nuevo y escuchar su bella voz.

—Gran riesgo corre al venir a este lugar. El bosque está lleno de bandidos que atacan a los viajeros, me lo ha dicho mi madre.

—Bandidos que no he visto. Y de ser así, mi espada no tendrá compasión de ellos.

—¡Valeroso caballero!

—Ahora le pido que disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no me basta con mirarle desde tan lejos. Permítame entrar a la torre para poder admirarle mejor y conocer el motivo de su cautiverio.

—Imposible es que yo cumpla con eso. Mi madre guarda la llave en su pieza y despertarla en estas circunstancias es riesgoso para ambos.

—Pero debe existir una manera en que pueda entrar.

—La hay y con ella le revelaré el porqué de mi encierro.

Rapunzel retrocedió unos pasos y de pronto, su largo cabello bajó desde su ventana hasta el pie de la torre. El príncipe no escondió su asombro ante tal suceso y miró sorprendido el cabello tan largo. Incrédulo, lo tomó con ambas manos y tiro con delicadeza del mismo.

—Príncipe, no tema. Esta es la razón por la cual me han encerrado. Mi cabello posee propiedades mágicas que pueden sanar cualquier herida y por ello nunca ha sido cortado.

—¡Magnifico don que le tiene condenada al cautiverio!

—¡Sosténgase fuerte!

Jalando de su cabello, Rapunzel comenzó a subir al príncipe hasta su ventana sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Estoy sorprendido! ¡Cuánta fuerza!

—Así es como mi madre entra y sale de la torre.

Pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera llegar a la cima de la torre, la puerta de la habitación de Rapunzel se abrió y su madre entró con un paso furioso.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

—¡Madre!

—¡Maldición! ¡Nos he puesto a ambos en peligro!

—¡Rapunzel! ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme de esa manera? A mí, que soy tu madre, la única persona que muestra un amor incondicional por ti.

—¡Madre, por favor! Permíteme explicar…

—¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Nadie va a engañar a mi hija!

—¡No! ¡Príncipe Rider!

—¡Rapunzel!

La madre de Rapunzel tomó el largo cabello en sus manos y lo sacudió tan fuerte que su hija, entre lágrimas de desesperación, se dejó caer de rodillas por el dolor que los tirones causaban en su cabeza. El movimiento frenético terminó por vencer al príncipe que, colgado desde la ventana de la torre y golpeándose con el duro muro de piedra, cayó hasta tierra firme, entre unos arbustos llenos de espinas que le hirieron todo el cuerpo.

—¡Madre! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—No me cuestiones, Rapunzel.

—¡Pero madre! ¡Él era un príncipe! ¡Él podía ayudarnos a mantenerme a salvo!

—¡Nadie puede ayudarnos a mantenerte a salvo! ¡No podemos confiar en nadie más para mantenerte a salvo!"

No es por presumir, pero esa caída y el llanto desesperado de Miku ayudaron al éxito de la obra en el festival. ¡Hicimos más de cinco representaciones el mismo día!

Mientras ellas discutían, yo me soltaba del arnés y pasaba las colchonetas por detrás de la torre para guardarlas. Debíamos darnos prisa, no teníamos mucho tiempo antes del cambio de escenario. Las cosas iban bien, sin embargo, cuando me estaba quitando los seguros del arnés, noté que el saco de príncipe ¡se había rasgado! La cuerda rosó la tela y rompió el costado del saco. No era algo que lo dejara inservible, pero repararlo llevaría unos minutos que no disponíamos. El show tenía que continuar y desde el suelo di la señal para el cambio de escenario, ya encontraríamos una forma de solucionar esto.

"La madre de Rapunzel pensó que ese había sido el final del príncipe y con eso la condición de su hija seguía siendo un secreto que solo conocían las dos. Sin embargo, la caída no mató al príncipe, pero lo dejó muy herido, con varios huesos rotos y un ojo herido por las espinas de los arbustos.

En la oscuridad de la noche, el príncipe Rider se arrastró por el suelo del bosque, con la esperanza de que alguien le auxiliara al verlo en tan deplorable estado. Apenas podía distinguir por donde andaba, con la penumbra del bosque y un solo ojo para ver, su destino era incierto. Finalmente, el agotamiento le venció y quedó tendido sobre la tierra, a merced de cualquier animal salvaje.

—Rapunzel…

Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Pasó la noche en medio de la nada, vulnerable a bestias y hombres. Al amanecer, la suerte del desdichado príncipe cambió, pues un leñador que realizaba su recorrido acostumbrado de todas las mañanas, se encontró con el herido.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Qué veo aquí? ¿Es un muerto o poco le faltará para serlo? ¡Ea, amigo! No responde…

—Rapunzel…

—¡Sigue con vida! ¡Alabado sea Dios! Pero se le ve mal herido. ¡Aguante amigo, que iré por ayuda!

El leñador corrió a su cabaña tan rápido como sus pies lo permitían. Regresó después de unos minutos, acompañado por su esposa e hija. Al ver al maltrecho príncipe, se compadecieron de él y le llevaron a su casa donde le cuidaron hasta que sus heridas sanaron. Mientras tanto, Rapunzel era víctima de las estrictas medidas que su madre tomó para evitar que otro extraño pudiera tener contacto con ella."

—¡Otori-san! ¡El saco se rompió!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo pasó?

—La cuerda lo desgarró. Debimos hacer un agujero más grande o filetear la tela…

—¡Puedo repararlo!

—No tenemos tiempo, pero tampoco puedo salir así a escena…

¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía tiempo para arreglar el traje, pero tampoco podía presentarme en escena así. Tenía que encontrar la solución a ese problema y pronto. Busqué entre los vestuarios que estaban colgados en un perchero cercano, pero no había nada que sirviera, ni siquiera teníamos ropa de la época. Estaba pensando en tomar una grapadora para improvisar, pero Otori-san me detuvo a tiempo. Se acercó y me enseñó un traje de bandido que se usó en otra obra. Era de la misma talla que el del príncipe y parecía de la misma época que necesitábamos. Sin dudarlo, lo tomé y corrí a ponérmelo. ¿Qué importaba ese cambio de vestimenta? Hasta tenía sentido que ocurriera. Me puse el traje nuevo y un parche en el ojo para fingir que estaba herido. Justo a tiempo para mi entrada. ¡Cambio de escenario!

"Rapunzel estaba sumida en una terrible depresión que ya no cantaba más, ni se preocupaba por cuidar su largo cabello. Comía poco y pasaba las horas sentada frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo, a la espera de un milagro. Al menos sabía que el príncipe Rider estaba bien, pues su madre no encontró el cuerpo en ningún lugar cercano. Eso mantenía con vida la esperanza de un reencuentro.

Una noche, cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto e iluminaba por completo el bosque, Rapunzel reposaba a un lado de la ventana, leyendo un romancero que contaba las aventuras de un valiente caballero por toda España. Suspiraba por las heroicas hazañas cuando un golpe en su ventana la espantó. Dejó el libro a un lado y buscó la fuente de ese sonido. Un segundo golpe le ayudó a descubrir la fuente de los golpes. Abrió la ventana con cuidado y se asomó.

—¿Quién osa atacar esta fortaleza? —dijo con la voz más dura que le fue posible.

—¡Rapunzel! Rápido, deja caer tu cabello.

—Esa voz… ¡Esa voz! ¿Será posible que…? ¡Pero si es! ¡Príncipe Rider!

—¡Rapunzel! ¡He vuelto y esta vez para libraros del yugo de tan tirana madre! ¡Deja caer tu cabello para que pueda subir a tu lado!

—Pero príncipe, si mi madre llegara…

—¡Por eso debemos darnos prisa! ¡Andando!

Rapunzel dejó a un lado todo su miedo y dejó caer su larga cabellera por la ventana. El príncipe Rider lo tomó en el acto y subió por el muro lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró a la habitación de la damisela en desgracia, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla con un profundo cariño. Rapunzel lo miró bien y se sorprendió por el atuendo y parche que usaba.

—Príncipe, mucho temí por usted en este tiempo que pasó desaparecido. La incertidumbre me tenía frente a la ventana, esperando escuchar su llamado de nuevo. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

—Una amable familia de leñadores me acogió y cuidó hasta que mis heridas sanaron, pero mi ojo fue lastimado por las espinas de un arbusto y temo perderlo si no le curo como es debido.

—Yo puedo curar su herida, si así me lo permite.

—Lo permito, Rapunzel. Quiero ser testigo de tan singular don.

Rapunzel le quitó el parche al príncipe, revelando la horrible herida que las espinas habían provocado. Por un momento, ella retrocedió con un gesto repulsivo, pero recordó que aquella herida fue a causa suya. Tomo un mechón de cabello y lo usó para cubrir el ojo herido al mismo tiempo que recitaba una canción:

 _Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atrás  
volviendo a lo que fue  
quita enfermedad  
y al destino cruel, _

_trae lo que perdí  
volviendo a lo que fue,  
a lo que fue..._

—¡Asombroso! ¡Vuestro cabello y voz trabajan juntos para despertar su don!

—Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

—Suficiente es recuperar mi ojo. Ahora huyamos, ya hemos perdidos valioso tiempo.

—¡Que insistencia la suya, príncipe!

—¡Madre!

—¡Señora!

—Le ruego que deje a mi hija en paz, o me veré obligada a tomar medidas más desagradables en su contra.

—Señora, entiendo que mi intromisión le moleste —dijo el príncipe con suma diplomacia—, pero no logro comprender el porqué de estas medidas tan inhumanas. Sé que el don de su hija le vuelve una potencial víctima de algún crimen, pero mantenerla aislada del mundo no es una solución.

—Lo es desde mi punto de vista, príncipe entrometido —ella sacó de su vestido una espada, dispuesta a matar al príncipe—. Y ahora no tengo otra opción.

—¡Señora, piense en el bien de su hija! —rugió el príncipe tomando su espada y cubriendo a Rapunzel con su cuerpo.

—¡Silencio, tonto! ¡Ella no es mi hija!

La mujer se lanzó al ataque del príncipe, que instintivamente la recibió con una estocada al vientre. Ella dejó escapar un grito desgarrador de dolor, Rapunzel chilló ante semejante suceso y el príncipe retiró su espada. Pero pronto, ambos quedaron espantados, pues la tirana mujer no sangraba por la herida.

—Pobre tonto, ¡no puedes matarme!

Se lanzó de nuevo contra el príncipe, que se defendió del salvaje embate. Aunque sin técnica, la malvada mujer era un rival peligroso por la fuerza de sus ataques que sacudían por completo al caballero. Por segunda ocasión, el príncipe asestó una estocada mortal a la mujer, que se dobló de dolor pero de nueva cuenta se levantó sin herida alguna.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Por qué mi espada no logra herirla?

—Torpe príncipe, sigue atacándome, te reto a hacerlo. No podrás herirme nunca, pues mi cuerpo es alimentado por el cabello de Rapunzel.

—¡Vil mujer! ¡Por eso mantienes encerrada a la inocente Rapunzel!

—¡Madre! ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

—¡Niña tonta! Tú no eres mi hija, sino mi propiedad. Tus verdaderos padres están muertos casi desde que naciste —confesó sin el menor remordimiento— y yo te mantengo encerrada para conservar mi juventud.

—¡No! ¡Es imposible!

—¡Que vileza! —explotó el príncipe—. ¡Vuestro crimen no quedará impune!

La malvada y el príncipe comenzaron una nueva ronda de estocadas mientras Rapunzel permanecía en el suelo, anonadada ante la revelación de su verdadero origen. En un descuido, el príncipe tropezó y dejó caer su espada. Terminó arrinconado entre la peligrosa mujer y el muro. Quiso tomar su arma para poder defenderse de la agresora, pero esta fue más rápida y pateó el hierro para alejarlo. Perdido estaba el príncipe Rider, la malvada se preparó para darle la estocada final pero se detuvo. Su semblante se tornó pálido y su cuerpo temblaba sin control. ¡Rapunzel había tomado la espada del príncipe y se cortó el cabello!

—¡Por esto nunca permitiste que lo cortara!

Pero la mujer ya no respondió. Giraba y gritaba sin control por toda la habitación, encogiéndose a cada paso que daba. Finalmente, llegó a la ventana y cayó por esta, dejando en el verde césped solo una nube de polvo y las ropas que usaba. Después del macabro acontecimiento, Rapunzel rompió en llanto.

—Cruel destino. ¿Qué será de mí ahora? Sin una casa a la cual volver.

—Rapunzel, eso no es cierto —el príncipe Rider la abrazó—. Yo me he comprometido a protegerla en mi reino y mi palabra sigue en pie. Viajemos a mi país, donde podremos iniciar una nueva vida juntos.

—Príncipe Rider.

En medio de la habitación, ambos se abrazaron como lo hace una pareja después de estar separada una larga temporada. Rapunzel sabía que estaba indefensa al mundo exterior y necesitaría a un guía para adaptarse, y no encontró mejor apoyo que el príncipe Rider."

—Mientras la narradora seguía con sus líneas, Miku aprovechó el abrazo para preguntarme por qué el cambio tan repentino de traje. Claro, tuve que decirle la verdad, pero era difícil escucharnos con el sonido del micrófono tan alto, así que tuve que acercarme mucho a su rostro para que me entendiera.

—¡Oh! Pensé que habían protagonizado un momento _yuri_ frente a toda la escuela —dijo Rin entre una risilla nerviosa—. Perdón por pedir explicaciones de esa fotografía.

—Pero tienes razón. Parece que se están besando —agregó Len, mirando la fotografía de cerca.

—Fue muy extraño verte con otro vestuario —ríe Miku—, y bueno, creo que todos en la escuela pensaron que simulábamos un beso.

Simular un beso. Solo eso. Me pesa recordar que eso es lo más cerca que he estado de besar a Miku. Hasta el príncipe Rider tuvo más oportunidades que yo, pero aún tengo la esperanza de vivir una historia como la suya. Por ahora, me preocupa más la mirada de Rin. Aunque creyó mi explicación, se la ha pasado mirándome acusadora durante todo mi relato.


	23. Rin

Rin

La mayoría de los viernes son días de grabación, pero cuando hay muchos pendientes o un concierto está cerca, ¡esos viernes se vuelven un infierno de ensayos! Despertarnos desde las 6 de la mañana, llegar al estudio a las 7 y terminar hasta la 1 de la madrugada cuando nos va bien. Sí, es algo cruel y difícil, pero es peor cuando se cumple ese horario a solas. ¡Soy la única que está ensayando coreografías! Todos los demás están tranquilos en la cabina de audio y yo, sufro sola los regaños del coreógrafo. ¿Por qué tengo que ir sola a esa presentación?

Por fin puedo descansar un poco, después de pasar toda la mañana bailando. No digo que me moleste, pero aún no me acostumbro a mi nuevo estilo de vida. Ser una _idol_ no es tan sencillo como creí en un principio, requiere muchas horas de trabajo y renunciar a una vida normal. No me importa, ¡es lo más asombroso del mundo! Hago que la gente cante y baile, que se emocione con unos cuantos versos. Aunque a veces sea muy cansado.

Sin dudarlo, me dejo caer en el primer sillón que veo. Apenas va la mitad del ensayo y ya me duelen las piernas. Si esto sigue así, no tendré fuerzas para mi presentación. Que poco aguante tengo… ¡Vamos Miku, tu puedes!

—¿Descansando?

Abro los ojos. Rin está frente a mí, picando mis mejillas para despertarme.

—Solo un poco.

—¿Una hora te parece poco?

—¡¿Me dormí una hora?! —¡me quiero morir! Estoy en problemas.

Me levanto del asiento, lista para correr de vuelta al estudio pero la risa de Rin me detiene. La miro de frente. Intenta contenerse sin ningún resultado. ¡Por un segundo caí en su trampa!

—¡Rin!

—Lo siento, ¡pero tu cara fue genial! —sigue riéndose. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ser víctima de sus bromas; dice que siempre hago un gesto que vale oro y con tal de verme se ingenia nuevas jugarretas. Sé que cualquier cosa que me dice puede ser una broma pesada y aun así sigo cayendo.

—¡Ahí está ese puchero! —dice entre risas.

—¡No es cierto!

—Claro que sí, ¡lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

—¡Ah!

Me cubro la cara de la pena. No sé si habla para molestarme o en verdad hago ese gesto que le causa tanta gracia, pero no pienso permitir que se siga burlando de mí. Se queda callada de pronto, algo raro en ella. Levanto la mirada para buscarla y sigue sentada donde mismo, con la mirada fija en el suelo y jugueteando con sus dedos. ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?

—Miku… ¿te gusta alguien? —pregunta de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Solo quiero tener una conversación de chicas normal, sin nada se trate de contratos, ensayos y conciertos. Quiero ser normal por cinco minutos —dice con una risita. No lo había visto así, pero tiene razón. Poco a poco nos hemos alejado de nuestras vidas comunes y sus preocupaciones—. Uno de los guitarristas me parece muy guapo, pero es mayor que yo… por muchos años…

No puedo ponerle atención, su pregunta me dejó pensando. ¿Me gusta alguien? Ahora que lo pienso, tener a un chico a mi lado nunca fue una meta durante mi vida normal, ni siquiera me fijaba si eran apuestos o si me trataban de alguna manera diferente. Antes de ser _idol_ , lo más importante para mí era no reprobar matemáticas. Ahora, quiero volver a tener clases de matemáticas. Por suerte, Luka siempre estaba ahí para explicarme. Desde que la conocí, los momentos más significativos de mi vida los he pasado con ella. Cuando mi abuelo falleció, Luka estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, siempre pendiente de mi estado de ánimo; pasamos toda una semana desvelándonos a diario con tal de aprobar el examen de inglés; y cuando sentí que VOCALOID no tenía esperanzas, ella estuvo a mi lado todos los días hasta la llamada de Master. Eso es lo que más me gusta del grupo, tener a Luka siempre cerca porque vivimos juntas.

Ah, si pudiera tener pareja, me gustaría que fuera Luka… ¿Acaso ella me…?

—¡Pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien especial! —Rin termina de hablar. Me sonríe y se levanta del asiento—. Bien, las dos tenemos ensayos en curso, así que te veo en la noche.

Y se va sin decirme más. Yo no puedo pensar con claridad… ¿Estuve a punto de admitir que me gusta Luka? ¿Me gusta ella? Nunca lo había pensado.


	24. Purikura

_Purikura_

Las compras navideñas de último momento siempre son muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Emocionantes. Pero no en un sentido positivo, para nada. Es una de las experiencias más estresantes que se pueden tener, pues las tiendas están a reventar de gente, por no decir que los productos se acaban en tiempo record. Incluso aquí en Japón, se viven los estragos de estas fechas, aunque de una manera diferente a como lo ha platicado Master. Tengo entendido que en occidente Navidad es una fecha para pasar en familia, pero aquí en Japón es para estar con los amigos o con tu pareja.

Pareja. Si tan solo se lo pudiera decir… pero me da miedo hacerlo. Es extraño que lo admita después de comportarme tan atrevida en un par de ocasiones, pero es diferente confesar mis sentimientos a decirle que toque mis pechos para calmar su obsesión. Esto la avergüenza y sale corriendo, pero si le digo que estoy enamorada de ella… no sé cómo reaccionaría; simplemente puede rechazarme y listo, quedar como amigas. Pero también temo que termine por alejarse de mí. Eso me destrozaría por dentro. ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas durante estas fechas? Creo que me siento algo sola y hasta envidiosa de aquellas parejas que veo por todos lados. Ahora me arrepiento de venir por las compras navideñas.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Thelma me pregunta de pronto. Es muy perspicaz a nuestros cambios de ánimo.

—No, no, todo está bien es solo… esta época. Aun no me acostumbro a este nuevo estilo de vida —tengo que mentirle, aunque no parece creerme del todo.

—¿Segura? Pareces muy decaída.

—Sí, solo es que extraño mi casa —insisto en mentirle, no sé por qué me empeño si no me cree nada.

—Bueno… mientras te animas a decime la verdad, ¿puedes ir a recoger esto? —dice mientras saca una nota de su mochila y me la entrega—. Es el regalo de los gemelos.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Y ahora voy en camino por el dichoso regalo de los Kagamine mientras mis preocupaciones aumentan, ahora debo pensar en que decirle a Thelma. Tal vez debería decirle la verdad, esto segura que guardaría el secreto y, contrario a Meiko, no me forzaría a nada.

¡Ah! Hubiese preferido huir al departamento, ver a tantas parejas felices me estresa un poco. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de mi mejor amiga? No es extraño que un chico se enamore de su mejor amiga y viceversa, pero en mi caso las dos somos chicas y eso lo complica más. Ahora que lo pienso… nunca he escuchado su opinión sobre las relaciones homosexuales, ni reales ni ficticias. Creo que esa puede ser una buena manera de saber si debo confesarme. Sí… creo que sí.

—¡Aquí estás! —la voz de Miku me grita al oído seguida por su fuerte abrazo. ¡No me di cuenta que estaba cerca!

—¡O-oye! —la detengo, casi me tira las gafas—. Con cuidado o me descubrirán.

—Lo siento, te estaba buscando —dice con una sonrisa inocente. Tan típica en ella. Y siempre me ha gustado—. Rápido, ven, ven.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva entre la multitud de personas hasta una pequeña sala de juegos. De seguro quiere que le saque un muñeco de la máquina de premios. Mira que arriesgarnos así por un peluche. Eso pensé en un principio, pero en verdad me llevó hasta una máquina de _purikura_. Hacía tiempo que no veía una de esas.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos las dos adentro de la cabina, sin lentes ni pelucas, listas para las fotografías. Antes de VOCALOID, íbamos a tomarnos fotografías a un modesto negocio cercano a la escuela cada vez que Miku pasaba un examen de inglés con una nota mayor a 75. Era su manera de festejarlo. Aún tengo una fotografía en la que me presume su flamante 80 lleno de destellos. Ahora con este nuevo estilo de vida, revivir aquellos días me hace apreciarlos más.

¡Bah! Ya no sé cuántas _purikura_ nos hemos tomado, pero no me importa. El regalo de los Kagamine puede esperar unos minutos más, prefiero dibujarle sombreros y estrellas a Miku mientras ella no deja de ponerme orejas de gato. Es increíble como esto me hizo olvidar mi molestia. Solo esto, estar con ella. Pero en el fondo… creo que debo decirle todo pese a mis miedos.

—¿Luka? —me regresa a la realidad—. ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho y no eliges un solo efecto.

—Oh es que… pensaba que mejor deberíamos tener una fotografía así, sin ningún efecto ni nada. Pasamos mucho tiempo con todo tipo de vestuarios. ¿Por qué no ser solo dos chicas normales por un minuto?

—Creo que tienes razón. ¡Por los viejos tiempos!

De inmediato me abrazó y tomamos la fotografía. Si al menos puedo inmortalizar su sonrisa por unos segundos… Tengo que dejar el miedo. ¡Sí! Le confesaré lo que siento al primer minuto del Año Nuevo. ¡Está decidido!

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka están aquí! —escuchamos un grito fuera de la cabina. Las fotos de entregan a un lado de la entrada de la cabina y por eso nos metimos en un problema muy gordo. Mejor le llamo a Master…


	25. Año nuevo

_¡Muy buenas amantes del Negitoro! Antes del capitulo de esta ocasión quiero darles las gracias por seguir este fic que siempre se queda en pausas indefinidas. Es algo que quiero cambiar este año. Pero bueno, ya vamos como por la cuarta parte del fic. También quiero desearles un feliz año, un poco atrasado, pero ya saben, estas fechas son de mucha flojera y fiestas._

 _Por ultimo, les invito a que se den una vuelta por un nuevo proyecto que tengo en FictionPress_ _llamado Black & Blue. Es otra historia de temática yuri, pero un poco más subida de tono._

 _Sin más, les dejo con este capitulo muy importante._

Año Nuevo

Mi parte favorita de la noche de Año Nuevo es el show de pirotecnia. Cuando vivía con mis padres, siempre salíamos poco antes de la media noche para ver como el cielo se iluminaba con cientos de chispas de colores. Es algo que desde niña me ha encantado, ver como al primer minuto del nuevo año, el cielo se inunda con luces de todos los colores. No lo sé, es algo fascinante.

Ahora que vivo en Tokio, puedo ver un espectáculo aún más asombroso y por eso he esperado ansiosa esta noche desde hace un mes. El año pasado fue la primera vez que vi la pirotecnia de Tokio y quedé maravillada, así que ahora también esto resuelta a verla porque, según Master, es posible que para el próximo año tengamos una presentación en vivo. Todo depende de cuánto éxito tengamos.

—Miku, ¿quieres acompañarme a ver los fuegos artificiales? —me dice Luka. Estoy frente a la ventana esperado ese momento. Aún faltan unos diez minutos.

—Claro —le respondo con una sonrisa.

Sin decir otra cosa, me toma de la mano y cruzamos el departamento. Hace poco que terminamos de cenar y cada quien mata el tiempo a su manera. Thelma y Master tomaron muchas fotografías para mandarlas a sus familias, no solo de ellos dos, sino de nosotros y de la ciudad, pero ahora los veo acercar varias copas y una botella de vino espumoso. Meiko ya tiene unas cuantas cervezas encima y no deja de bailar con Kaito las canciones que los gemelos interpretan en el karaoke. Gumi sigue en la cocina, deja los platos sucios para lavarlos después y Gakupo da los últimos toques (por enésima vez) a nuestro _shimenawa_. Es muy estricto en cuanto a las tradiciones.

Luka me saca del departamento corriendo. Corremos por el pasillo y subimos las escaleras que conducen al techo. Así que de esto se trata, quiere ver los fuegos artificiales en la azotea. Será como lo hacía en casa, al aire libre. Que suerte que esta noche no sea tan fría, podemos estar aquí afuera sin necesidad de una chamarra o bufanda, no como el año pasado que heló.

—¡Wow! ¡Desde aquí puedo ver todo! ¿Cómo nunca se me había ocurrido venir?

—Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero algo de tranquilidad. En el departamento es raro que tengamos silencio —dijo entre risas.

Es increíble, desde el techo puedo ver el centro de la ciudad y la pantalla gigante donde la cuenta regresiva da inicio. En menos de un minuto será un nuevo año y vendrán los fuegos artificiales. Me han dicho que cada año se superan.

Ya casi es hora. Me siento muy emocionada, como si algo increíble fuera a pasar, algo más que un espectáculo de pirotecnia. A cada segundo me siento más ansiosa, mis manos se pusieron frías… Falta poco… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

¡Ahí están! Las primeras luces en el cielo. Veo como desde el suelo se disparan varias bolas de fuego de colores y suben en un instante hasta estallar en miles de chispas. El cielo negro se ilumina con destellos de todos los colores que conozco. Por un lado se forman estrellas; por el otro, esferas gigantes; más al fondo veo un ejército de rehiletes que baila sobre los edificios. No puedo describir lo que siento, estoy congelada de la impresión, solo puedo quedarme boquiabierta mientras la pirotecnia ilumina la primera noche del año. Es hermoso. Miro a Luka. Con la esperanza de encontrarme su cara de asombro, pero en cambio está seria y mirándome de reojo.

—Miku… tengo que decirte algo —suspira. Me mira directo a los ojos y toma mis manos. Están más frías que las mías.

—¿Qué pasa? Luka… ¿te sientes bien?

—Yo… —su mirada cae al suelo por un momento. Suspira de nuevo y aprieta mis manos con más fuerza. Me mira de nuevo con decisión, con esa expresión fría que hace cuando toma valor—. Tengo que ser sincera contigo… Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona en que más confió en el mundo y por eso… por eso debo decirte la verdad.

—¿De qué hablas? —no entiendo nada.

—Miku… estoy enamorada —alcanza a decir. Aprieta mis manos y yo hago lo mismo. ¡Así que de eso se trata! Quiero preguntarle de quién pero… por otra parte no quiero saberlo. La escucho suspirar de nuevo—. De ti.

¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? Luka dijo que… ¿en verdad lo dijo?

—Miku, tú me gustas. Estoy enamorada de ti.


	26. Vodka

_Sé que la espera ha sido mucha, y más porque son capitulos muy cortos, pero bueno, al fin tengo la balada 26. Les pido una disculpa por la demora tan larga, pero entre que no se me ocurre nada, el trabajo y las tareas de la universidad, prefiero dormir o distraerme en otras cosas. En fin, veamos que tan rapido puedo desarrollar este fic que he descuidado un poco._

Vodka

—Bienvenida a mis dominios. Él mejor bar clandestino de Japón, a unas cuantas calles de nuestro departamento. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de gente famosa que he conocido aquí: deportistas, músicos, escritores y uno que otro empresario excéntrico. Me han dicho que Murakami viene aquí cada vez que le niegan el premio Nobel.

Meiko habla entre risas y yo, por más que quiero, no puedo. No me nace reír, no encuentro motivos ni fuerzas para sonreír siquiera. Las sesiones fotográficas de los últimos días han sido difíciles por eso mismo. Creo que nunca había forzado tanto mis expresiones como en estas últimas semanas. El fotógrafo se dio cuenta de eso y prefirió cambiar la temática de la sesión: de una alegre _idol_ virtual a una inexpresiva y misteriosa dama victoriana o una reservada teniente del ejército. Él dijo que ese semblante serio me favorece. Supongo que él solo hace su trabajo y yo, aunque no tenga ganas, también debo cumplir.

—¡Nagata! Dame dos de los de siempre y ten el teléfono de Kaito a la mano, quizá no salgamos consientes esta noche.

—¿Piensas que voy a embriagarme?

—Sí, tienes que contarme todo o terminarás al borde de un coma etílico si no confiesas.

—¿Qué piensas que voy a confesar? Aquella noche no pasó nada…

—Claro… Nada. Todos vimos a Miku correr hasta su cuarto y encerrarse. Tienen varios días sin hablarse y casualmente ha pedido grabar primero sus canciones solistas. Ya dime que pasó.

Sí, Miku ha actuado muy diferente estos días. Ha guardado más la distancia, apenas me habla y un par de veces la he notado ansiosa. Pero digo la verdad, ¡no pasó nada! Aquella noche de Año Nuevo, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a mi mejor amiga… no pasó nada. Se limitó a mirarme a los ojos, primero incrédula, pero al notar que mis palabras eran serias, noté que sus mejillas se prendían en color rojo y sin decir palabra alguna salió corriendo. No tengo idea de porqué reaccionó así. Procuré que estuviéramos solas, que no tuviera ninguna presión y mantener todo como un secreto. Al menos eso último sí lo respetó y no le dijo a nadie más. Sería más fácil si solo me hubiese rechazado en ese momento, que me dijera que no podía corresponderme, con eso me bastaría para quitarme un peso de encima (y ese peso se llama Meiko). Sin embargo, prefiere mantenerme en suspenso; la malvada me ha retirado la palabra, ni me saluda en la mañana…

—¡Y eso duele! Solo quiero que —se me escapa un ligero hipo. Demonios, me siento un poco mareada— me diga que sí o que no. ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! —azoto mi cabeza en la mesa. ¿Qué rayos me dio de tomar esta mujer?

—No me queda duda… el vodka no es para ti —suspira Meiko mientras me quita el vaso de la mano. ¿En verdad… solo tomé uno?—. Hay que darle tiempo a esa niña. Según recuerdo, en la escuela ningún chico se le declaró a pesar de que era muy popular.

—¿Fui su… su primera…?

—Eso creo. No recuerdo que alguien se le confesara antes —dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Tomó un vaso con vodka y lo terminó de un solo trago. Ni gestos hizo—. De seguro está asimilándolo todo. No es que sea complicado ni malo, pero que la primera persona que te confiese estar enamorada de ti sea de tu mismo sexo, cielos, debe ser muy impactante. ¡Y más si es tu mejor amiga!

Genial… simplemente genial.

—¿Se supone que eso debe animarme? —me siento mal. No volveré a salir con  
Meiko.

—Un poco. Solo digo que debes darle tiempo de ordenar sus ideas. Te aprecia mucho como para dejar de hablarte de pronto. Lo más seguro es que le da vueltas a su respuesta, ya sabes que algo así me pasó con Kaito. Así que tu tranquila, cuando menos lo esperes tendrás la respuesta y estoy segura que te va a corresponder. ¿Luka? Se quedó dormida. Sin duda… el vodka no es para ti.


	27. Correo

Correo

Cuando Master me citó a su oficina esta mañana, no creí que fuera para mostrarme dos costales del tamaño de Rin. Están a un lado de su escritorio, apoyado uno con otro. Me siento un poco atemorizada al ver que los dos tienen mi nombre escrito en una etiqueta.

—Master… ¿qué hay en esos costales?

—Cartas y regalos de tus fans —responde sin mirarme. Cuando a Master se le junta mucho trabajo, se vuelve una especie de robot—, y aún faltan otros dos costales que vienen en camino —deja a un lado sus papeles y me mira con una sonrisa, pero no se ve alegre, más bien parece que se compadece de mí—. Felicidades Miku, eres la más popular del grupo.

—¡Lo dices como si fuera algo malo!

—No es malo… no mucho.

—¡Master!

—Lo siento, no estoy muy seguro de que te espera ahora que eres la más popular del grupo. Aunque los jefes me dijeron que explotaremos un poco más tu imagen. Ya sabes, fotografías, comerciales, algunos videos extras como solista, esas cosas.

—Por eso mis últimos ensayos son aparte.

—Exacto. Bueno… está es la razón de ese trato especial. En fin, disfruta de tu popularidad —dice. Se pone de pie y toma un folder lleno de papeles—. Solo no les digas a los demás que recibiste cuatro costales de correo, no quiero que peleen por eso.

Y se fue. Master siempre se preocupa por nosotros, quiere que la armonía del grupo permanezca intacta y por eso me pidió no mencionar todos los costales. Ahora me pregunto cuántas cartas recibieron los demás. No pudo irles tan mal, todos tienen talento y los fans siempre gritan todos nuestros nombres. Aunque ya sabía que en toda agrupación de cantantes siempre hay favoritismos.

Abro uno de los costales. Veo cartas y cartas selladas, en sobres de todos los colores; algunos tienen dibujos, otros solo los datos del destinatario. También hay algunas cajas pequeñas que parecen algo maltratadas. Tomo una de estas y la veo claramente resellada con cinta. Supongo que revisaron los paquetes antes de entregármelos. Lo abro y saco un llavero de gato acompañado por una nota: "¡Sigue así Miku-chan! Todos los días escucho tus canciones cuando voy a la escuela, me animan las mañanas". Cielos, eso es lindo, que una persona te diga lo importante que es tu trabajo. Esto es diferente a un concierto o una firma de discos, es más íntimo y personal; me hace sentir un cosquilleo agradable que me recorre desde el pecho hasta las manos y no puedo evitar sonreír. Tomo otro paquete, este tiene una figurita de Chikane Himemiya de _Kannazuki no Miko_ , ¡uno de mis animes favoritos! Mientras más cajas abro, más regalos de toda clase veo. Hay toda clase de obsequios: llaveros, muñecos de felpa, fotografías con los fans, unos cuento retratos y un par de _nendroids_. Estas personas… ¿en verdad me dedican todo esto? No me conocen, pero me escriben cartas y me regalan muchas cosas. Quisiera tener tiempo de responderles a todos.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí encerrada, ¡pero no me importa! Es increíble leer las cartas de los fans; sus buenos deseos, sus palabras de aliento y hasta los cumplidos que me escriben. Nunca creí que podría causar esto. Tomo otra carta, la letra es temblorosa y tiene algunos tachones, ¿tan nervioso se puso por escribir una carta? Oh… ya veo por qué está así… el chico se me declaro en esta carta. "Estoy enamorado de ti". Igual que Luka.

Enamorado… Enamorada… de mí.

—Luka… —¿Por qué digo su nombre? Siento que mis mejillas se sonroja, pero no por la carta, sino por el recuerdo de Luka. Ella dijo que le gusto, justo en año nuevo. Y yo no soy capaz de responderle. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por ella?


	28. Akihabara

Akihabara

Recuerdo la primera vez que viajamos a Tokio, unos meses antes de comenzar con el proyecto de VOCALOID. Muy temprano habíamos tomado el tren con rumbo a Tokio y a eso de las 10 de la mañana ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. De Nagano a la capital son 3 horas, si queríamos volver sin problemas, debíamos partir a las 6 de la tarde. Así que teníamos 8 horas para conocer un poco de Tokio. Por suerte, Gakupo y Gumi fueron nuestros guías, pues ellos solían visitar la capital por su padre; en cambio para nosotros era la primera vez que pisábamos ese lugar. El ir con dos guías también tenía una ventaja, podíamos dividirnos en dos grupos y conocer partes diferentes. Así, mientras que Gakupo llevó a los Kagamine y Meiko a un museo y luego a una zona comercial llena de restaurantes, Gumi nos llevó a los demás a la parte más friki de todo Tokio. Supongo que Gakupo pensó que preferiría su recorrido, porque le noté cierta molestia cuando dije que iría con su hermana, aunque también podía estar molesto porque los gemelos tiraban de sus brazos cada cinco pasos para llamar su atención y gritarle "mire eso, Kamui- _senpai_ ".

A medida que recorríamos los callejones de Akihabara, las llamativas tiendas se robaban mi atención. No es que sea _otaku_ , solo que hay _animes_ y _mangas_ que me gustan mucho, además, tampoco es que vendan muchas cosas "frikis" en Nagano. Por eso, cuando entramos a una tienda Miku y yo estábamos tan distraídas mirando las figuras de _Kannazuki no miko_ que ni siquiera notamos que los chicos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban asombrados. De lo que sí me di cuenta al entrar, fue de las miradas de odio y rencor que Kaito recibía, incluso escuché a uno quejarse por la suerte de "ese maldito de cabello azul". No puedo creer que le tuvieran envidia.

Otra distracción vino cuando pasamos frente a los _maid_ cafés. Uno pensaría que Kaito se detendría para admirar a las chicas que vestidas de sirvientas anunciaban las promociones del día. En verdad, Miku y yo lo hicimos; Kaito pasó de largo, solo tomó el volante que la chica le entregó y siguió caminando. Pero Miku y yo nos quedamos atontadas ante las sirvientas que había en la calle. Los vestidos tan llamativos sin ser ostentosos, alejados de un modelo clásico pero aun así refinados y hermosos. Me da pena decirlo, pero siempre quise comprar uno de esos vestidos.

—¿Te había dicho que en secundaria hice de sirvienta en una obra? —me dijo de pronto, como si fuese cualquier cosa.

La miré de inmediato. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos por dos razones. Primero, por imaginar a Miku vestida de _maid_ y, segundo:

—Yo también hice de sirvienta en una obra de la secundaria —dije emocionada—. Quería llevarme el vestido a casa después de la obra.

—Yo sí lo hice —confesó algo apenada y agregó con una voz dolorosa—. Aunque lo devolví a fin de año.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Tal vez para la obra de este año puedas pedir el papel de sirvienta —dije al fin. Si me elegían directora de nuevo, eso es algo que sin duda pasaría. ¡Tenía que ver Miku vestida de sirvienta!

—Aún falta mucho para el festival cultural y quién sabe si la clase quiera hacer una obra.

—Sabes que no pueden decirme que no —dije con una sonrisa. Y es que, en verdad, no podían negarme nada.

—Señoritas… ¿gustan pasar? —intervino la sirvienta con una sonrisa amable y una voz que intentaba sonar dulce para ocultar su frustración al verse ignorada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría llamándonos la atención?

—¡Claro! —respondió Miku de inmediato. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró al interior del café sin que pudiera oponerme. En ese momento olvidé que no veníamos solas.

Pasamos cerca de dos horas en el café, platicando sobre nuestras experiencias en las obras escolares y la posibilidad de trabajar en un lugar así durante las vacaciones, incluso se nos ocurrió organizar un _maid_ café para el festival cultural. Lo que sea para verla vestida de sirvienta.

Cuando al fin salimos del café, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos solas en un barrio que desconocíamos por completo, rodeadas de tipos extraños y, según el reloj de un negocio cercano, apenas con una hora para volver a una estación de tren a la que no sabíamos llegar. Caminamos por los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarnos a Gumi o Kaito en algún momento, era obvio que ambos nos buscaban. Sin embargo, el plan fracasó y no pudimos encontrarlos. Volvimos al _maid_ café, mismo que ya estaba cerrado. Si tan solo hubiésemos prestado más atención al camino que tomamos en vez de distraernos con las tiendas. Nos sentamos en el suelo, nerviosas por estar perdidas. Yo estaba dispuesta a preguntar la manera de llegar a la estación, pero Miku no me dejaba porque "había leído que era peligroso". Aun me pregunto dónde leyó eso, ¿en un rumor de internet o un _manga hentai_?

—¡Los celulares! —gritó Miku de pronto—. Olvidamos encender los celulares.

Por un momento me sentí sumamente tonta. Al entrar al _maid_ café nos pidieron apagar los teléfonos y al salir, con el susto de vernos solas, olvidamos por completo encenderlos. De inmediato los tomamos y prendimos. No hizo falta hacer ninguna llamada, apenas detectaron la señal cuando recibí una llamada de Kaito, mientras que Miku le contestó a Len.

Gracias a ese descuido, perdimos el tren con rumbo a Nagano y debimos esperar otras dos horas. Así, nuestros padres se dieron cuenta de nuestra excursión a Tokio y recibimos el castigo de nuestras vidas. Pero a mí, eso no me importó. Desde aquel día mi meta era vestir a Miku como sirvienta. Y lo logré.


	29. Meditación

Meditación

—¡Miku! —escucho la voz de Thelma detrás de la puerta—. No vayas a excederte de nuevo con el agua caliente.

—No. No voy a tardar.

—Está bien, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte.

Cielos, que pasara una vez no significa que siempre me pasará. Además, creo que tengo derecho a disfrutar de un baño caliente para liberar un poco de tensión. Aunque preferiría ir a unas aguas termales y olivar todo por unos días, el quedarme en la tina unos minutos también tiene su efecto. ¡Nada mejor que esto para olvidar la pesada vida de _idol_! Aunque, quisiera que mi carrera musical fuera lo único que me preocupara. Últimamente, hay otra cuestión que me tiene distraída.

—Luka…

Así es. Mi mejor amiga dijo que está enamorada de mí y, la verdad, no sé qué hacer al respecto. Tampoco es que quiera retirarle la palabra, solo he procurado ser más reservada y cautelosa porqué sé muy bien que ella espera una respuesta de mi parte… y no la tengo aun. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por Luka? A ver… la quiero mucho, también la admiro esa personalidad que tiene tan fuerte, a veces fría, pero siempre centrada en lo que tiene que hacer, no como yo que soy un desastre. Si no fuera por su ayuda, no me hubiera graduado ni tampoco seguiría en VOCALOID. Sin duda, ella me hace fuerte. Ya sea ayudándome con mis estudios o ensayando las letras, me ha prestado su hombro para llorar y me ha sacado de uno que otro problema causado por mis descuidos. Es tan amable conmigo. En verdad no quisiera que se alejara de mi lado, quiero tenerla siempre y compartir los momentos más importantes con ella, solo con ella.

Además… debo admitir que también es una chica hermosa, sí. Todos dicen que soy tierna y linda, y de verdad lo creo. Pero Luka es otra cosa, ella tiene una belleza más… madura. Esa seriedad que siempre le acompaña produce cierta admiración al verla, más de una vez me he quedado atontada al verla. Su lacio cabello rosa, tan largo y luminoso que se mece con gracia cuando camina; su esbelta figura que, aunque parece delicada guarda una fuerza cercana a la de Meiko; sus ojos me gustan mucho, aunque todos digan que solo encuentran indiferencia en su mirada, yo he visto un brillo especial en ellos. Y su busto tan grande, que me dan ganas de… ¡ah! ¡¿Por qué pienso en los pechos de Luka otra vez?! Rin dice que solo estoy acomplejada… pero… ¿eh? ¿Esas son burbujas?

—Miku —¡es la voz de Luka! ¿Y canta mi nombre?

—¿Lu-luka?

Las burbujas se hacen más numerosas… ¡¿Acaso ella?! ¡Sí! Luka aparece frente a mí de la nada, salió de abajo del agua. Está desnuda y tiene una mirada rara… ¡muy rara! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Poco a poco se acerca a mí, arrinconándome en la tina.

—¿Q-que está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí, Luka?

—¿No es obvio? —sonríe de manera inquietante—. Vine a "bañarme" contigo.

—Lu-luka… espera yo…

—Miku —canturrea su voz. Está justo frente a mí, como si intentara besarme o… ¡o algo más! —Miku… —¿por qué de pronto pasa esto? De seguro se cansó de esperarme y ahora me… me… —¡Miku! ¡Abre los ojos! —la escucho gritar de pronto. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy fuera del agua, con el baño lleno de vapor y en los brazos de Luka—. Otra vez te sobrepasaste con el agua caliente. ¡Gumi, ven a ayudarme!

—¡Luka! —solo se me ocurre gritar y fingirme desmayada. ¡Qué pena verla después de tener esa alucinación! Porque… fue una alucinación, ¿verdad?


	30. Sonámbulo

Sonámbulo

Son casi las tres de la mañana, tengo una sesión en el estudio a las ocho y no puedo dormir. Desde hace unos días tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño, apenas me alejo del ajetreo diario y mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, rebuscando en mis memorias una respuesta, una señal o algo que me ayude a despejar mi mente. Meiko me dijo que debería tomar algún somnífero, pero me niego a hacerlo, no quiero recurrir a ningún fármaco para dormir. Lo peor es que la solución es aparentemente sencilla. Solo necesito un sí o un no como respuesta… pero parece que es más difícil para ella. Por eso no quería confesarle mis sentimientos.

Al menos he pasado estos desvelos al lado de Oscar Wilde. Con tantos ensayos no tenía tiempo para leer mucho y de algún modo debo aprovechar la situación. Aunque no niego que preferiría estar dormida. La vista también es algo increíble. Parece que Tokio es una ciudad que nunca duerme; las luces y las pantallas que se extienden por sus calles permanecen encendidas toda la noche. Me pregunto en cuantos anuncios nocturnos estaremos nosotros.

Se escucha una puerta. Supongo que solo es alguien que va al baño. Yo sigo con mi lectura, pero los pasos no se detienen. Levanto la vista y ahí está Kaito, en pijama, con los brazos extendidos y camina directo a la cocina. ¿No me vio? Le hablo en voz baja pero me ignora. Me acerco a la cocina y lo veo sirviéndose un plato de helado. De nuevo le hablo pero parece no escucharme. Sus ojos… ¿están cerrados? No puedo creerlo, ¡es sonámbulo! Algo así había comentado Meiko hace tiempo, pero no le creí. Claro, tampoco es algo frecuente; supongo que el reciente estrés al que se ha visto expuesto estos días influye en eso. ¿Qué puedo hacer? He leído que no es bueno despertar a los sonámbulos, los rumores dicen que pueden volverse locos o incluso sufrir un infarto, pero me parece exagerado. Por ahora voy a dejarlo seguir con su rutina y evitaré que se haga daño.

Kaito, con el tazón en sus manos, se sienta frente al televisor. Su mano parece accionar un control remoto invisible y, tras cambiar los canales, comienza a comer. No esperaba ver este espectáculo nunca, estar despierta junto a un sonámbulo devorador de helado es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca imaginé que pasaría así una noche de insomnio. Después de un rato, Kaito ha terminado de comer. Se levanta y deja el plato en el fregadero, acto seguido camina al pasillo rumbo a su habitación… no, la ha pasado de largo. Está… ¡se metió a la habitación de Miku! ¿Qué diablos?

Corro a su habitación, debo evitar cualquier lio que se pueda armar el sonambulismo de Kaito. Entro y para mi sorpresa está ¿bailando? Sí, está bailando frente a la ventana. Me parece que es la coreografía de _Cendrillon_ , ¿acaso está ensayando dormido? Es tan extraño pero interesante de ver, los estragos que puede causar el estrés en el sueño: yo no puedo dormir y Kaito es sonámbulo. Se acerca a Miku, creo que va a cargarla y si lo hace la despertará de un susto. Me acercó a ella, vigilando los pasos de Kaito que se acerca lentamente.

—Miku —susurro, no quiero despertar a Kaito—. Miku, oye —muevo con delicadeza su hombro. Es una pena despertarla, se ve tan tranquila.

—¿Lu…Luka? —apenas abre los ojos—. ¿Pe-pero qué haces…?

Le indico que guarde silencio y señalo a Kaito. Aun aturdida por el sueño, mira a nuestro amigo que se acerca bailando.

—Es sonámbulo. Ven, no hay que despertarlo.

Adormilada, logro sacarla de la cama. Kaito, a su vez, la busca y termina cargando una almohada como si fuese su pareja. Debería estar grabando esto, pero mi celular está en mi habitación. Ver a Kaito bailar con una almohada es muy gracioso, aunque parece que a Miku no le causa mucha gracia; su rostro se muestra muy confundido aun, ya le explicaré cuando despierte. Kaito, por su parte, da unas últimas vueltas, abraza con fuerza la almohada y se desploma en la cama, ocupándola en su totalidad. Dejó de moverse.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —susurra Miku.

—Kaito es sonámbulo y estaba ensayando una coreografía. Pero ahora no creo que debamos moverlo de ahí.

—Qué raro… voy a tener que dormir en la sala —suspira Miku resignada.

—Sabes… yo no puedo dormir —digo cerrando la puerta de la habitación—. Puedes usar mi cama, yo estaré en la sala.

—N-no tienes que hacerlo.

—Para eso somos amigas, ¿no? —le respondo con una sonrisa. ¿Acabo de mandarme a la _friend zone_?


	31. Cama

Cama

Son las cuatro de la mañana y acaba de pasarme algo muy, muy, muy raro. Estaba dormida y de pronto Luka me despertó. Por un momento creí que iba a… a… a-atacarme… ¡Pero no! Solo me despertó para que viera a Kaito bailar en mi habitación. Es muy extraño despertar para ver a nuestro amigo sonámbulo bailar. En un principio no entendí que estaba pasando, lo primero que pensé fue estar soñando. No fue hasta hace que vi a Kaito desplomarse en mi cama cuando obtuve un poco de conciencia. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Luka solo mencionó algo sobre el sonambulismo de Kaito y me ofreció su cama para dormir porque ella sufre de insomnio. A pesar de nuestro distanciamiento, aun se muestra atenta. ¿O será por sus sentimientos hacia mí? Yo no quería abusar de su amabilidad, pero ella insistió y aquí estoy, acostada en su cama, cubierta con sus sabanas moradas hasta el cuello y los ojos abiertos clavados en el techo. No estoy segura de recuperar el sueño.

Todo está tranquilo. Debo intentar dormir un poco más antes de la sesión de ensayo, pero me siento algo… algo rara. No es la primera vez que comparto cama con Luka, pero desde aquel día en que se confesó… ¿por qué ahora es diferente? Antes todo esto era más sencillo, podíamos dormir juntas sin ningún problema y ahora siento algo raro al estar aquí… aunque no es incómodo. Las sabanas huelen a Luka y la almohada también. El aroma de ese suave perfume que usa y el shampoo de jazmín permanecen en su cama. Ese es su olor, delicado, elegante, fresco. Siempre me ha gustado como huele.

Me doy la vuelta varias veces, me siento algo inquieta pero no entiendo por qué. Solo estoy segura que no soy justa con Luka. Es mi mejor amiga, es la persona que más me quiere en el mundo y yo no tengo el valor para responder a sus sentimientos. ¿Pero que se supone que debo decirle? No se lo he dicho a nadie, aunque pienso que debo hacerlo, al menos así tendré una opinión más. ¿Y a quien le digo? Tal vez a Rin, desde que hablé con ella no he dejado de pensar en el asunto… o con Gumi, de aquí es la única que ha tenido siete novios. Solo necesito que me escuchen para aclarar mis ideas.

Respiro hondo. Otra vez el aroma de Luka. Hay una mesita junto a la cama y sobre esta tiene una lámpara y un par de fotografías. En la primera estamos todos los VOCALOID mucho antes de ser famosos, creo que la tomamos en un festival escolar. En la otra solo estamos nosotras dos, ¡ah! Es de nuestro primer concierto, la tomé después de terminar mi primera canción. Esa noche Luka me ayudó mucho a superar el pánico que le tuve al público y yo corregí el feo maquillaje que le pusieron. Estar a su lado siempre me ha inspirado seguridad. Incluso ahora, me aferro a sus sabanas porque siento que de alguna manera me abraza. Su aroma, siento que me arrulla como aquella primera noche que pasamos en este departamento. Es curioso, nuestra fotografía está mirándome, a diferencia de la grupal que mira hacia delante. Me pregunto si… Luka… ella ¿pensará en mí antes de dormir? ¡¿Tendrá pensamientos pervertidos conmigo?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso es algo que diría Meiko! A-además… Lu-luka no… e-ella no haría a-algo así… ¿Verdad?

Alguien golpea la puerta. Abro lo ojos y veo que ya amaneció. Después de todo si pude dormir un poco. Salto de la cama y miro la hora: las seis y media. Tengo el tiempo suficiente para alistarme, aunque deba almorzar en el camión, igual no es la primera vez que lo hago. Me estiro para despertar, ahora debo ir a mi habitación. Estoy segura que Luka ya les explicó lo que ocurrió en la noche. Los golpes dejaron de escucharse, así que abro la puerta.

—¡Buenos días Luka! ¿Eh? ¿Miku?

—¿Gu-gumi? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Hoy grabo con Luka, quería preguntarle unas cosas… ¿Y tú qué haces en su habitación? Acaso… ¿durmieron juntas? —dice con un tono pícaro, mientras yo me siento morir de la pena… ¡¿por qué me siento así?!


End file.
